


【神兄弟/铁】驯养你的龙

by Brightside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightside/pseuds/Brightside
Summary: 简介：纽约总裁Stark先生不幸被龙绑架，劫匪与他的兄弟提出了匪夷所思的要求：“给我们生孩子吧！”标签：锤铁，霜铁
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

【神兄弟/铁】驯养你的龙

【一】

故事的开头是在纽约市中心的一座高楼。

Stark工业的总裁拿着苏格兰威士忌走进浴室，准备来一场充满精油与柔软泡沫的沐浴。

十分钟之后，强烈的撞击声忽然从屋顶传来，连带着天花板上的吊灯都闪烁摇摆。

总裁先生的威士忌撒了一身，冰块跌到他的胸前，冷得他差点从水里跳出来。

胡乱裹着湿淋淋的浴袍，拖鞋噼噼啪啪的从地面踩过，Stark迈着愤怒的步伐，嘴里碎碎念着究竟是哪个棒球小子这么厉害，能够打破自己的窗户。他快速走向大厅，窗户那儿正有个巨大的破口——超出一般程度的巨大，冷风嗖嗖的向里灌来。

纽约的市中心见到了门户大开的总裁，总裁也毫无遮拦的见到了凌晨四点的纽约。一道从天而降的闪电，强烈的光线将天空撕开一角，瞬时的光亮照清了大厅。

总裁先生终于看见制造这一切的罪魁祸首。

那是一条龙。

是的，没有什么好奇怪的。我们的总裁就是有一栋这么大的楼，并且在上头有一间这么大的屋子，能够装下一只完整的、活生生的、不知道从哪来的龙。

至于下一秒会被龙掳走，这或许只是21世纪还拥有一间城堡似的大房子的……呃…附带损害了。

【二】

“你说什么？”

Tony冲着手机大喊，“我这里信号不好，你说什么？”

手机的那头像是连接另一个星系，里头充满了杂音，断断续续的连接声，还有被沙子揉过一般的空洞回音。

“什么叫做不明白？！我说我被一只龙绑架了，这有什么不明白的？”  
他挥动手臂做着手势，“你们是保险公司，我是你们的顾客，我付钱就是为了应付这种突发情况。别用什么超出你们业务覆盖范围这样的话来搪塞我。”

说话间他已经在地板上转了一圈，冰冷的大理石地面凉的冻骨头。Tony冲着那条龙和那个人比了根手指，示意他还需要一分钟。

“带着直升飞机和咖啡来找我，明白吗，如果能带点披萨就更好了，别想着拖——”

那个人打了个响指，唰的一声，总裁手中的高科技产物变成了泥土。

空荡荡的岩窟洞穴只剩下一个人，一条龙，还有另一个满脸阴郁的人，和地上的泥渣。Tony低头看了一眼，动了动嘴唇，不知道该说什么。

他注意到那条龙有着岩石似的坚硬鳞片，蓝色的眼睛（真奇怪，龙的眼睛不应该是黄色的吗？），它的鳞片上闪烁着银灰色的光泽，像是某种中世纪的金属的盔甲。  
而那个人，那个一言不发的人穿着深色的袍子，留着深色的长发，不知道为什么，Tony觉得那个人大概还有个深色的内心。

大龙晃了晃自己的尾巴，它用翅膀扇动出剧烈的风，新来的人类不得不用手臂遮住眼睛。

“汝意欲离开？”

那条龙说话了。

噢，那条龙说话了。

Tony一定是太过震惊，没能听懂对方说的是什么。他重重的吞咽了一下，身体微微前倾，用被噎住似的语调，“你说什么？”

“此地有诸多限制，汝不可离去。”

好吧，我还是听不懂。

Tony瞪着眼睛看了一会那龙，又转过视线，看着那个人。他还在试图用自己充满逻辑学与现代科学的脑子理解龙说了什么，以及为什么龙会用莎士比亚戏剧似的语气说话。终于，那个人失去了耐心。

“没有人会来救你，人类，与你的自由说再见吧。”那个人眯着眼睛，“这不是建议。”

这么说吧，从见到龙开始，我们的总裁先生就持续不断的被惊吓。

由于之前那个人宁可让一条莎翁腔的龙轰隆隆的说话，也不肯插上一嘴，Tony差点以为那个男人是个哑巴。

他平复了一下心跳，艰难的说：“你是说，你们绑架了我，却不准备要任何赎金？”

“吾不欲缚汝，汝为吾之所有。”

龙用它的大嗓门震得总裁耳朵疼，求助的看了一会，黑头发的男人开始翻译。

“这不是绑架，人类，你被选中了，从此之后我们将拥有你。”

现在昏过去还来得及吗？Tony发现自己舌头疯狂的打结。

“你说…咳咳，你说什么？”

他看了一会那条龙，又看了一会那个黑发男人，他用自己仅存的理智努力理解此时的情况，同时，一个不算答案的答案浮了出来。

“这是不是那个……那个啥，”他顿了顿，“美女与野兽的故事？我要完成点什么才能走？”

龙和黑发男人对视了一眼，带着不解。

“就是你是个王子，但是被诅咒变成了一条龙，”他指了指龙，“然后你是那个下诅咒的巫师，因为你想惩罚他……什么的。”他又指了指黑发男人。

短暂的沉默之后，黑发男人的脸上裂开一个满足的笑容，而那条龙，它的呼吸像是变得更加轻快了。

“你运气不错，猜到了一点真相。”

Tony有预感那个人会紧接着上一个“但是”。

“但是……”

大龙发出一声悠长的鸣声，比之前所有的声音都更震耳欲聋，但却不带着丝毫的攻击性。

细密的电流从龙鳞上闪过，噼噼啪啪的一团闪亮电光之后，Tony看见那只仰着头长鸣的龙形发生了变化。就像某种神奇的分子重组，他甚至能感受到空气战栗的振幅，一段完全称得上短暂的变幻之后，面前龙变成了一个赤身裸体的男人。

金色长发，高大健美，肌肉和身体的线条像是被ps过了似的，充满了不真实和值得少女尖叫的梦幻。

我们的总裁先生无意间（这点很重要）将自己的视线从对方腰间划过，发现自己的男子气概受到了严重的创伤。

不是说他尺寸不够，好吗，Stark先生有着完全能够匹配自己“花花公子”称号的尺寸。  
只是那个男人，或者说那条龙，总裁打心眼的同情每位和那条龙发生过什么的女性（雌性？），这太超过了。他甚至得说服自己，因为对方本来就不是人类，才能尽快的接受这个现实。  
龙男转过身去拿兽皮，准备围住自己，这下Tony还得再用“龙级别”来解释那个完美的屁股。

“呃，好吧，”他摊开手。  
“很明显，你可以从那个…龙变回封面模特，而你，我不知道你是干什么的，但是你刚刚把我的手机变成了泥巴，所以我假设你是那个巫师。现在，我需要做什么才能让我回家呢，你们可以尽管大胆的许愿，我很有钱。”

他顿了顿，“我是说，非常有钱。”

事情发展到了这一步，应该就是普通的绑架案了，交赎金，走人，之后再随随便便的打击报复一下。Tony发现自己的脸上正渐渐浮起笑容。

那条龙开口说话了，配上那张俊美的脸简直说服力十足。

“吾需要子嗣。”

“很好，需要后代，对吧？没问题，其实我觉得你不需要我的帮助，就能找到愿意给你生孩子的女人，或者，呃，母龙？”

黑头发冷笑了一声，“他说的不是女人，是你。” 

Tony的表情僵在了脸上。

“不然你以为巨龙掳走处女是为了什么？”

舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，新来的人类用力吞咽，他试探性的。

“为了伤害她，占有…占有她……再吃掉她？”

“听起来是个不错的主意。”

黑发男人露出了一个鲨鱼似的笑容。

他看了一眼身旁的金发男人，对方也跟着笑了起来，虽然应该出于没在一个频道只是为了敷衍的礼貌性笑容，但是足以让新来的人类后背发凉。

将视线转回来，黑发男露着牙齿，语气真诚。

“等你生完小龙，我们可以试试你的建议。”

不知怎么的，总裁觉得现在才是昏过去的最完美时刻。

【三】

金属的脚链在漫长的地道里发出擦刮的声响。

Tony从没想过要表现顺从，只是他面对着两个巨人似的家伙，虽然黑发男人瘦一些，但依旧像个巨人。（或者我可以趁他不注意的时候从后面敲他的脑袋，但不是现在。）

“你们两个家伙知道我是男人，对吧？”他一边被押送着一边说话。

“男人是生不出小孩，五岁的小孩都知道，更别说这位大兄弟还是条龙？”Tony用肩膀撞撞旁边的金发男人，对方笑了笑，看起来并不介意。

“而且不同的物种之间是有生殖隔离的，人和龙之间是不会有结果的，让我‘生’小龙什么的，是在石头地上种地，只是白费功夫。”

黑发男人嗤的一声笑了出来，他看向另一个劫匪。

“汝非石头之地，吾爱。”金发男人笑着说。

Tony翻了个明显的白眼，他不得不转向黑发的那个，“你能让他不那样说话了吗？”他的语速因为生气而变得更快，“我甚至都不知道你们的名字，要走到生儿育女这一步，起码得自我介绍，吃上几顿晚餐再来几次正经的约会吧。”

“我叫Thor。”

物种不明的金发男人在那人说话之前自我介绍，“你可以叫他Loki。”

好吧，这家伙明明可以正经说话的。

“你叫Stark，对吧？我在墙上看到了你的名字。”

现在Tony开始怀疑他被绑架是因为姓氏太过招摇了。“Yeah.”他没好气的点点头。没准备把全名告诉对方，说不定这两个变态以为全世界的人都只用一个名字就够了呢。

“那你的父亲呢？”Loki问。

“我的父亲？他也叫Stark，怎么了？”

Thor看着他，有些疑惑，“所以你的全名是Stark Starkson？”

“什么玩意？”Tony的脸都快皱成一团了，“我就叫Stark，我们全家都是Stark。”

从某种意义上来说，这话也不算错。

两位绑匪用意味深长的眼神看着他，Tony想不明白是不是自己哪里露馅了。

“我们到了。”

Thor用低沉的声音打断了他的思索。

他们的面前出现一池泉水，就在这条漫长通道的尽头。

Thor先一步将披着的兽皮解开（啊，该死的男模身材！），扔在一边。同时的，Tony发誓，对方跳进泉水的时候他看到了水面上闪动的电流。这个认知足以让他紧张的看向另一个还在自己身边的男人。

Loki，是叫这个名字没错把。

“噢，可怜的人类，相信我，被电流烤焦是你最后需要担忧的事情。”

Loki的嘴角相当狡猾的向上勾着，不知道怎么的，Tony觉得脖子间的锁链变得更紧，从对方的眼神来看，这是故意的。

“过来吧，吾爱。”

泉水不深，Thor的半个身子都露在外头，他朝着Tony伸出手，看起来该死的可靠且深情。

当然，我们的总裁第一反应是向后退，Loki的手掌抵在他的背后，脸上是不怀好意的笑容。果然接下来的一秒钟后，典型的非肌肉男Loki以一种相当轻松的将他推进水里。

Tony以为自己会摔的很难看，在这两个超出常人的颜值选手面前狼狈不堪跌进水里（通常情况下他表现的好多了）。但是Thor接住了他，几乎只用了一个手臂。

水流都没来得及没过他的胸口，Thor的臂膀嵌在他的胳膊底下。

那张坚毅又男子气概十足的脸上带着温柔的笑意，通常情况下这种组合会很奇怪，但是现在，Tony居然有些舌头打结，他喉咙发干，并且久久的盯着对方的蓝眼睛。

他刚刚准备说话，Thor就吻住了他。

这是一个热烈的、迫切的吻，好像某人已经等待了很久似的。

他从未如此直观的体会到这样迫切的需要，壮观的、澎湃的需要，就像他们为了这个时刻准备了很久，好像他的确就是对方缺失那根肋骨，而Thor因为找回了他而心怀感激，兴奋不已。  
平心而论，他几乎以为这种浓烈的感情早在现代生活中灭绝了。甚至连嘴唇的温度都不一样，像是在亲吻太阳。

直到人类快要缺氧Thor才放开对方，他笑得得意，炫耀似的问人类感觉怎样。

感谢这只物种不明的男人，Tony刚刚解开的舌头又被对方搅在了一起，“呃……我是说……正常情况下我们应该先吃几顿饭，起码你得先请我喝杯酒……”

很显然龙的社交礼仪不包括让对方说完要说的话，Tony还没能把自己仅剩的能想起来的东西说完，Thor再次吻了上来。

这次甚至比之前的还更加强烈，超出常理的。

与笑容不同，Thor的吻技绝对是最具侵略性的那种。  
Tony只觉得迷迷糊糊的喘了几口气，对方的舌尖已经力道十足的撬开他的牙齿，强硬的挤了进来。舌头挑逗的顶弄软腭，他听见自己以一种绝对算不上男子气概的方式哼了出来。  
Thor低沉的笑声也从他们皮肤相触的地方传了过来，他感觉到对方轻咬着自己下唇，带来热辣的刺痛。

“现在呢？”

高大的金发男人终于放开了饱受折磨的唇舌，从上向下的注视着他，像是在征求他的意见。  
只不过那双手，该死的，那双指节分明的手无耻的停在他的屁股上，手指在臀尖的柔软上反复的揉弄，力道也与温柔丝毫搭不上边，他很怀疑明天起床时自己得带着一屁股的指印。

“好吧，酒我可以先免了……”

刚刚喘匀了几口气，Thor的另一只手又在他的腰侧划过，似有似无的，Tony刚刚组织好的语言迅速被揉碎，腰上一软， 几乎从对方身上跌下来。

“我得说，你是一个很有吸引力的人，不管是以哪个物种的要求来看。”他气喘吁吁的说。

“但是呢？”

Thor漫不经心的让指尖下滑，在两半滑腻的软肉间拨弄，顺着那条缝隙深入。

“但是，哈，别动那儿……你听我说……”

很显然Thor没准备安安分分的听他说完，说话间那些手指已经抵达了最隐秘的穴口之外，金发的男人一边用舌头舔弄他的乳头，手指在入口深深浅浅的戳弄，冰冷的泉水被挤进他的身体，等他意识到的时候，眼眶变已经变得湿润且泛红。

“我听着呢，吾爱。”金发男人在他的耳边说。

高温的软舌在他胸口留下一串吻，吮吸的声音响亮又下流，Tony几乎是打着颤的说：“但是，机灵鬼，你猜怎么着，我对男人不感兴趣。”

又来了，那些笑声。从对方山脉一般坚实的胸口传了过来，带着震动。还有那么一些来自于Loki。

那家伙居然还在看着吗？意识到有另一个旁观者的瞬间，他的脊背上传来颤动，软麻的触感窜了上来，打在他的背上。  
肯定是那些天杀的电流。他想。

“对男人不感兴趣，是什么意思？”

“就是我同性没有兴趣。”

“我很怀疑。”

带着茧子的手掌抚过他的鼠膝部，轻轻的扯动他私处的毛发，Tony本能的因为吃痛而蜷缩，额头抵着对方的肩膀。  
Thor吻了吻他的脸颊，然后握住了他早已经硬挺的阴茎，用力的收紧，拇指的温柔的扣弄着顶端那个脆弱的小孔。

即使以花花公子的要求来看，这经历也太过特别了。Tony得将下唇咬到发白，才能阻止那些随时准备从自己的口中冒出来荒唐的呻吟。

Thor在他的耳侧吮处响亮的水声，同时拉着他紧紧锁着的手，强硬的将他的手指打开，顺着那些令人嫉妒的腹肌滑进了自己的腿间。  
指尖刚刚接触到青筋膨胀的性器，那样的热度完全是灼人的，如果Tony能够控制自己的手他一定会本能的抽开，但是他不能。

被迫握住那个大家伙的时候他几乎开始发抖了，大部分是恐惧，剩下的那部分让他阴茎抽动，硬得发疼，近乎疯狂的想要。

“你做了什么……”

他的眼眶又热又湿，更多的泪液被挤了出来。

“我只是做了我该做的，”Thor的声音很沉稳，呼吸却像是炉火一样炙热。

“我不只是随便哪个男人，Stark。”他说。

粗大手指早就挤开了那些曾今紧绷的肌肉环，缓缓的向内推进，与冰冷的泉水形成了鲜明的对比。  
Thor毫不吝啬的向内探索，手指剪开，揉向那个甜美的、让人尖叫的点。等Tony意识到的时候他已经挺着屁股在追逐那些手指，手指或者更好的，他只是需要。

现在他应该明白这点了，这魔幻的现实。传说大概是真的，龙性本淫。

“你是龙……”

Tony长长的叹息。

“是的，我是龙。”

这句回答听起来像是吹嘘，但Tony知道这不是。

Thor依旧握着他的手，他知道即使自己放手，这个人类也不会再愿意放开。他顺着那硬挺的茎身向下缓慢的撸动，满足的听见面前这个漂亮眼睛的小个子呼吸一滞。“想象它能对你做的，吾爱。”

龙用自己的嗓音蛊惑对方。

“想象他能如何填满你。吾爱，我会充分的进入你，灌满你，让你为我孕育子嗣，直到你因为无法承受更多而哭泣。”

“闭嘴。”

“想象一下，”龙用自己的人形抚摸他的小腹，温柔的，色情的，“想象一下你的这里因为被充满而鼓胀，几乎害怕自己要破掉。”

“我都说了，哈……你给我…闭嘴。”

没有办法忍受更多了，这是人类脑子里仅剩的念头。

他近乎凶横的咬上对方的嘴唇，令那些聒噪停下。他冲着对方吼道为什么不能赶紧闭嘴然后操他。“你是个龙，对吧，这没什么大不了的，我他妈的还是个人呢。”

下一秒他就被贯穿了。

如他之前估计的那样，Thor的大家伙是个能够杀人的凶器，他也确实被杀死了那么一会。

他觉得自己大概死掉了那么几秒钟，他的灵魂看着自己仰着脖颈，无声的尖叫，然后他的灵魂回位，那些嚎哭变成了淫乱的喘息。

疼痛是真实的，但是奇怪的是他一点都不在乎，他一度疼到不敢喘气，很快又爽到快要飞天。

有个大玩意的好处就是每一次进入都能在他前列腺上重重的来上一发，像是砸碎了所有装着快感的瓶子，Tony环着对方的脖子，大腿的紧紧的扣着对方的腰，他喊了大概几百次上帝的名字，吵闹的像是个在越野摩托上大呼小叫的菜鸟车手。  
Thor却只是笑着拍了拍他的屁股蛋，完全没准备给他什么像样的管教。

当然，这个时候Tony还能如此嚣张，主要是他因为不知道对方还留有余地。

等他被Thor抱上了岸，才知道水的浮力是一种多么温柔的东西。

龙毫不费力的抱着他，手臂托着他的屁股，一边走一边操他。脱离水面的那一刻Tony发现事情有些不对，所有的东西都滑溜溜的，包括插入他的那根阴茎，重力将他彻底的钉对方的大家伙上，Tony几乎翻了个表示昏厥的白眼，他甚至得摸摸自己脖子，好相信那玩意没有从自己的喉咙那儿捅出来。

“停，停下。”

他用指甲扣着对方的肩膀，示意Thor得停下来，他必须停下来。

Thor用安抚的方式温柔的吻他。

“很快就好了，吾爱。”

天花板和世界都在旋转，Tony能感受到的东西只有对方冒着热气的身体，还有那些快感，那些要人命的快感。

他在“很快”到来之前就哭着射了出来，等Thor将他放在石台上的时候，Tony的身上全是自己溅上去的精液，眼神失焦，阴茎发着红，顶端的小孔因兴奋而张合，向外吐着粘稠的浓液，淫乱的不成样子。

Thor看起来没有很多变化，他一边安慰他一边轻柔的抽动性器，不应期的疼痛立刻让Tony蜷起身体，光是想到远远还未结束的性爱就已经值得再哭一次。

“他已经准备好了。”

模糊中Tony听到Thor和别人说话。

至少专心点啊，他愤愤不平。

很快，那些对话就变成了某人念咒语的声音。这声音真熟悉，但是他想不起来，

一些堪称魔幻的光晕绕着他转动，然后是一根冰凉的手指，上头带着一些黏黏的腥腥的液体，从他的额头上划过。

出于好奇，Tony趁着那手指经过自己面前的时候，伸出舌头舔了一下，熟悉的触感提醒他这是血。时间在这时变得安静了起来，Tony能感觉到周围的人怔住了半秒。接着另一根带着伤口、满是鲜血的手指被塞进他嘴里。

这是Thor的，Tony一点都不意外。

说来也奇怪，越是吮吸那些口感颇好的手指的，他越觉得口渴燥热。

Thor温柔的轻吻他的小腹，好像那是世界上最神圣的祭坛。

到最后的时候他几乎要以为自己的脑子被烧成了一团浆糊，变成了向外蒸发的热气，以至于其他的东西凑过来了他也照单全收，期间可能有Thor的嘴唇，Loki的嘴唇，Thor阴茎，搞不好还有Loki的阴茎。

Loki很有可能趁着他心情大好，乘虚而入的操了他的嘴。但他并不怎么介意。

总的来说，It's Delicious.

【三】

龙的巢穴，森林，远离人烟再加上狂野又深情的男人。这样的场景足以被写入世上最令人心神向往的十大性幻想之中。

现在，Tony住进了这样的幻想之中，最大的感想就是：  
噢……我真怀念网络和芝士汉堡。

扶着柔软的兽皮，他懒洋洋的从床上起身，Thor的披风从胸前顺畅的滑了下来。  
放在以前，如此触感滑凉的神奇面料会让他想要好好研究一番，然后再把自己所有的被单都换成这种布料。但是考虑昨晚Thor对他的乳头做了什么……Tony只觉得胸前又痒又痛。

他随意的揉了揉，看着窗台边晒太阳的黑猫Loki。

“我很好奇，你的兄弟要什么时候才能明白我是生不出小龙的。”他将披风围在肩上，一脸认真。

“先不讨论生殖隔离的问题，你知道龙是爬行类动物，对吧，就像蜥蜴是冷血的爬行类的动物那样，他们都是卵生的动物，而我是哺乳动物，这意味我是喝奶长大的。”

他手舞足蹈的在身上比着手势，阳台上的黑猫安静的盯着他，接着打了个哈欠。

Loki经常会变成各种动物，渡鸦，猫，又或者是毒蛇和丛林里的豹子。他对这样的变态癖好没什么意见（或者说有一点），只是看着一只动物，Tony很容易会不自觉的认为自己得仔细解释，才能让对方听懂自己的话。

“奶，呃，牛奶你总知道吧？用来喝的那种？你现在这个样子应该对牛奶挺感兴趣的。”他朝着猫Loki开了个玩笑，对方却只是摇了摇尾巴，不屑眨眨那双苔绿色的眼睛。一副没打算搭腔的态度。

“所以说你应该和Thor谈谈，即使你们的那个什么……呕，魔法——”  
他吐了吐舌头表示对刚刚那个单词的抗议，“能够克服生殖隔离和卵生胎生之类的差别，我也没有办法养小孩。”

外来的人类特地站直了身体，郑重指了指自己，“看见没，我是个男人，没有子宫，没有乳房，”指着自己的胸口，他用着科教片主持人的语气，“自然也没有奶水。”

猫Loki终于提起兴致，那双绿幽幽的眼睛认真的看向他。

“即使将来会有个小龙，或者……小孩冒出来，我也没办法养他，你们得明白这点，我没有这种下奶的硬件条件。”

“以后会有的。”

Thor的声音比他本人还先出现。

Tony没来及思考对方听到了多少他与Loki的对话，他的视线在Thor出现的一时间主动的挪了过去，对方的金色长发在阳光下熠熠生辉，身上的鳞甲发出金属碰撞的响声。Thor穿着整套的盔甲走进了房间，像是突然投下的吸引力炸弹。

下一秒对方的蓝眼睛撞在他的眼前，只有半个鼻尖的距离。龙的人形用宽厚的手掌揉了揉他的头发。

“你不需要担心这个，吾爱，以后会有的。”

Thor一边笑着，他舔过自己的下唇，让那变得更加诱人又轻柔的印在Tony的嘴唇上，只是凡夫俗子的人类思考着自己的口气可能算不上清新，然后Thor就将舌头伸了进来。

这是个火辣辣、湿哒哒的激情热吻。足以在Tony的脑子里掀起一场龙卷风。他很有可能用腿缠住了对方腰，然后又在“现在是一天的早晨”的理智下收了回来。

人类在身上的披风（以及节操）完全掉光之前叫停了对方，他暗示性的推了推Thor，对方很快退开，用纯情又不解的目光注视着他。

“现在是早上，Thor。”

他清了清发干的喉咙，脸颊热的像是在发烧，“我可不想刚刚起床就……呃，你知道的，精疲力尽的躺回去。”

Thor立刻意识到了他的意思，低沉的笑声在他们之间震动。

“如你所愿，吾爱。”

他再次吻上人类的额头，并且专注的用嘴唇感受着对方眉间的弧度。

Tony不知道应该说什么，他只是看着Thor，对方摸了摸他的脸颊，然后将披风拉在他的肩上。

龙完成了这一系列的动作，才依依不舍的离开。

Thor经过地堡的房间，走向通着天空的露台。  
他在离去前给人类送上了一个满足的回头微笑。接着便闪动雷光，雷电一跃而起，飞上天空，展开了足以遮蔽天空的巨大翅膀。悠远的龙吟在山谷间回荡，猛烈的气流刮过森林，树冠因此而晃动出沙沙的声响。

无论看过多少遍，Tony依旧没办法将视线从这壮丽的景观上移开。

那些闪亮坚实的鳞片，还有那些足以称之为梦幻的电光。即使Tony从来都不相信这些超出自然的东西，Thor依旧说服了他，让他坚信这是某种古神的眷顾，或者是被遗留下的奇迹。

“你是真的在意给Thor生育子嗣的事情，对吧。”

Tony太过入神于天空中的奇景，完全没有注意到猫咪Loki是在什么时候跳上了他的床。

忽然变回人形的Loki正盘着腿，坐在他的面前，俨然一副神叨叨的巫师笑脸。Tony被吓了一跳的同时向后躲避，“抛开绑架这点不谈，”他转动视线确认对方身上没有什么危险的东西。

“你的兄弟是个非常友善的人。”

假笑巫师看起来不太高兴。“Thor不是我的兄弟。”他阴沉着脸。

“我不知道是什么原因，但是你的兄弟Thor看起来挺认真的。”

一个月亮很圆的晚上，龙告诉Tony强行掳走他并不是计划内的事。

“我的族群从这个世界开始的时候就存在了，经历了如此漫长的时间，每次有龙死去都会让我们更加虚弱，”龙的视线重重的垂在地上，起来是如此的愧疚，“变成龙会让我有些……失控，但是我必须在彻底失去力量之前，找到合适的人选。”

“所以我是那个合适的人选。”

“是的。”

Thor的手掌在膝盖上握成了拳头。能够意识到之前Tony已经握住了对方的手，对方有些诧异，Tony自己也愣住了几秒，他迟疑了一会，才重新抬起头，给他的龙一个微笑。

“听起来是个挽救濒危野生动物的重要工作。”

龙的嗓音听起来沉痛又释然，“很重要。”

Thor看着他，一字一顿的说，眼神几乎是湿润的。

“我感知到了你的诞生，吾爱，当我知道你终于降临到了这个世界，我的内心满是狂喜，”他亲吻人类，“我从未想过伤害你，但是我没办法控制我的渴望。”

“我知道你的真名，吾爱，希望有一天你会愿意亲口告诉我。”

龙的拥抱总是那么有力，还有那么一点令人窒息。Tony就是在这个时候确认他的斯德哥尔摩症已经病入膏肓。

他一点都不想责备Thor，甚至还想用力的回吻对方，或者做点更过分的事。

而这仅仅是差不多半个月之前的事。

Tony看着Loki，“我是说，”他清了清嗓子，“Thor非常希望能够拥有一个后代，我也不希望他的希望落空，在经历了这么多的……”

“这么多的努力耕耘之后？”

巫师打断了他，满脸坏笑，视线恶意的在人类的身上巡游而过。Tony很庆幸自己在成年之前就用光了自己的羞涩，他挺着胸，像是一点都不在意那儿的红肿与齿痕、

“对，在经历了这么多令人腰酸背痛的‘耕耘’之后，”他比了个手势，大喇喇的承认，“我不想让Thor失望。”

巫师Loki，或者说动物Loki，这个奇怪的生物总是持续性的摆出一张似笑非笑的狡诈脸。经过了这么长的时间，Tony觉得勉强能够分辨出底下的含义。

比如说是现在，Loki的脸上是“似笑非笑”中偏“笑”的那一面。

“你真令人意外，凡人。”

Loki笑了起来（Bingo，猜中了！），

“在承受了这么多不必要的、可怜的、愚蠢的担忧之后，你这弱小可笑的凡人脑袋居然还能运转。”

他凑近人类，用那根细长且神经质十足的手指去摸他的额头。

语言系统翻译了一遍，Tony认定这是个戏剧版的挑衅，内容主要是：“哦，你这个蠢货。”他第一时间发誓不会让对方那沾着魔法的手指碰自己一下，然后用力的拍开对方。

“你最好对这个凡人脑袋表示尊敬，小猫咪。”

他气势十足的回敬，而Loki像一堆软棉花那样接下他的攻击。巫师眉毛都没抬，只是歪了歪脑袋，脸上再次挂起恼人的坏笑。

“所以现在是要怎样？”Tony大声的问对方。

“我可不是小猫咪，凡人。”

“没有人说过你和你的兄弟之间很奇怪吗？你是……管家之类的角色？”

巫师的脸上终于又染上了阴郁，Tony还挺喜欢这个走向的。Loki抿着他的薄唇，眼睛眯起，“我警告你注意言辞，Thor不是我的兄弟，我也不是他的管家。”

出于理智的考虑，人类猜测这可能是那种被叫做叛逆期的东西。他故意笑的很挑衅，

“这么说来你是别的物种咯，小蛇？还是小乌鸦？”

Loki的假笑终于全都褪去了，露出了底下满是阴霾的，像是随时准备要拧断别人脊椎的神色。  
有那么一瞬Tony看到对方的眼睛变成爬行动物的竖瞳，血红又冰冷，眨眼之后又迅速消失。Tony的表情失控了一会。

对方舔舔自己的下唇，很满意的样子。

“你看到什么了吗，凡人。”

Loki也是龙，他想着，Loki也是龙但很可能是另一种龙。

“你也是龙？”他轻声的说。

“怎么，”对方挑动眉毛，“难道你准备也给我生育后代？”

“为什么不呢，”人类抬着下巴，假装不在意的耸肩，“你们不是快灭绝了吗？我可是个慈善家，只要我做得到，你们要几个都没问题。但这不可能发生，因为我之前说过的——”

Tony盯着对方，以为巫师会接过自己的话头，结果对方只是用意味深长的眼神回敬他。

“——生殖隔离……噢，好吧，你根本不准备搭腔。”

他忍了一会。

“所以，老兄，你身上是发生了什么吗？”他说。

“什么意思。”

“很显然你不喜欢你龙的样子，怎么，高中时期被刻薄的同学伤害了？觉得自己的鳞片颜色不好看，还是觉得自己翅膀太丑屁股太大？”

另一个很显然的事实，Loki从来都不是一个宽容的人，那家伙记仇的很呢，Tony可没把这个忘了。

他警惕的看着对方，准备应付接下来的一切动作，他特地在说话的时候冲着对方扬了扬眉毛，好主动掌握挑衅节奏。但是留着黑色长发的男人只是面无表情的盯着他，持续的、一动不动的、不断的盯着他，简直像是某种瞪人游戏。

人类后背发凉，他匆忙的吸了吸鼻子。

“万事万物都有其表象，但是本质不同。”  
Loki故意凑得很近，对着他说话。湿冷的呼吸被吹在Tony的脸上，“你卑微的视野自然看不到我的真身，凡人。”

这是什么戏剧版的搪塞话吗。

Tony一边眨着眼睛，一边别过头，试图躲开对方的”变态悄悄话“，他暗自猜想Loki一定很擅长这些形状变化的小把戏。巫师龙验证了他的猜想。

有什么冰凉凉的东西扫过了手背，沿着他的手腕缓慢的向上蔓延。

他努力克制想要尖叫着跑掉的心情，同时僵硬的移动视线，喉头因为吞咽而发出声响。

他看见了一条爬行动物的尾巴正缠在他的手上，介于蛇与蜥蜴之间，幽蓝的鳞片上泛着冷色的光。尾巴的另一端连在巫师的袍子之下，带着活物所该有的轻微晃动。

将视线移回，Tony看到了对方毫无掩饰的、冷血动物的眼睛。

第一反应是赶紧逃跑，害怕爬行动物什么的很正常，这是美国硬汉的自然反应。

Tony扶着兽皮的床垫，绷直了身体准备飞奔。Loki迅速的抓住了他另一只手，几乎没给他任何的反应时间，就微微分开嘴唇，露出底下毒蛇一般的尖牙和嘶嘶作响的分叉舌头。

想象一个快乐之地。

Tony拼命的抬起视线，将目光放在天花板上。

赶紧想象一个快乐之地，我不在这，我不在这，我在曼哈顿的游泳池晒太阳，我不在这。

这恐怕是总裁先生最相信精神疗法的时刻，他紧紧的盯着天花板，用着几乎算是绝望的方式。

对方冰冷湿腻的舌尖舔过他的下巴，然后是嘴唇，缓慢的、湿润的，在下唇打了个微小的旋然后一路向上。Loki在最后重重的舔了他的鼻尖。

巫师摆出冷飕飕的笑容，吐字的方式都像是哈利波特中的蛇佬腔。

“可怜的凡人，你看到什么了？”他带着讥笑发问。

人类紧紧的闭着嘴唇，用力摇头。

“你什么都没看到？”

这次是点头。

l oki用自己的尾巴尖在对方的腰间和小腹来回的划弄，特别是那些尚未愈合的淤青与齿痕，他用尖锐的顶端轻轻的戳弄。人类扭着身子想要躲开，然后又在那些嘶嘶的声响中强行坐直了身子。

巫师放慢了声调，嗓音像是石墙上渗出的水汽。

“Thor回来之前我就能将你操死这床上。”他说。

人类眨了眨那双无辜又可口的棕色大眼睛，恐惧满满的盛在哪，只有一小会。

笑容缓慢又坚定从Tony的脸上浮出，对方翘起嘴角，挑衅的用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“不，你不行。”

印证这份得意的是与逐渐接近的拍打翅膀的声响，银色鳞片的龙出现在天的一角，所经之处都落下雷电，空气爆炸的声音浑厚又剧烈。

Loki眯起双眼。

小人得志！  
他用充满威胁的眼神盯着那个人类，并且下定决心要报复回来。对方只是歪了歪头，继续盯着天上的另一条龙，目光几乎算得上甜蜜。

“嘿，小蛇。”

Tony用手肘敲了敲旁边的巫师，“你说龙两条腿之间的那个玩意，那是他的老二吗？”

对方面无表情的盯着他，杀意变得更重。

“我只是问一下。”

人类举起双手，表示投降。

过了半晌，Loki才翻了个明显的白眼，不情不愿的点头。

“作为一个普通的、脆弱的凡人，我不用对付……龙的老二，对吧？”

Tony再次抛出了一个问题，他满怀期待的看着另一条龙，那条不爱变成龙的龙。

巫师维持着冷峻又严肃的扑克脸，像是个苦行僧。Loki矜持的从床上起身，走了下来，然后优雅的整了整自己的袍子。

Tony全程盯着对方，他觉得自己起码可以得到一个敷衍的答案。

接着，Loki站在床边，脸上忽然扬起一个世界上最诡异、最幸灾乐祸的愉悦笑容。

总裁愣住半秒，然后决定要为了生存夺门而出。 （他之前已经很多次的这么做过了）

当然了，他连第一个楼梯都没能碰到，就被捉了回来。

【四】

关于龙的习性，Tony有了一些新的看法。

Thor会在每天早晨的时候飞出去，当一会真正的、长着翅膀的、会召唤出闪电的龙。对方的解释是：“我需要维护自然的平衡。”总裁对此并不介意。

他发现自己很迷恋Thor的龙形，不管看过多少次，每当Thor飞过了半个世界，又重新变幻形状，回到他的面前，他的心脏依旧像是第一次见到时那样的砰砰狂跳。

龙喜欢以各种方式抱着他，横着抱，竖着抱，当着面又或者从背后抱他。

他会将他折成很小的一团，膝盖顶着胸口，腿紧紧的夹着。Thor将他折成小小的一团，像是一颗躺在手心里，可以随意揉搓的、软踏踏的小豌豆。  
他从背后进入他的人类，力气之大几乎能让人类用自己的大腿感受到腹部被顶出的形状。

每到这个时候，总裁差不多就得开始大声的哭泣了。

他的手脚被对方坚实的手臂捆住，他想表现的强硬一点，但是，真的，他做不到。

Tony得用上所有的理智让自己不要射的太快。  
他用力的握着对方的拇指，好像那是最后的稻草，脚背因为快感而竭力的绷紧。他并着腿，夹紧自己的阴茎，囊袋被他的大腿挤压成饱满的、鲜艳的颜色，双球在表象之下随着动作而可怜的晃动。

Thor会用自己的手玩弄那两颗小球，仔细的揉搓再轻微的搔弄。人类已经被各式各样的体液染得一塌糊涂，表情失控，找不到自己的声音，也无法表达自己的畏缩。

龙喜欢在事后仔细的清洁他，他会将人类带到干净的泉水旁，让Tony不在那么脏兮兮的、湿乎乎的发着红。

他会询问人类是否希望和自己睡在一起，尽管他们明明两分钟之前还在激烈的做爱。

“Thor，你是说，在我们之间发生那些天雷勾地火的火辣性爱之后，我还可以霸占你的床，再把你赶去别的地方睡觉？”

“如果你希望的话。”

对方眨了眨那双纯情的蓝眼睛，看起来相当诚恳，只是他抱着人类的手臂却更用力了 。

Thor像是所有的龙那样喜欢金闪闪的宝藏。  
人类注意到对方有时会在半夜偷偷摸摸的溜出去，去看看宝库里的金子是不是都好端端的放着，才能重新跑回来，安下心来在他身边熟睡。

Tony挑了个时间来到龙的地下室，他将那些最浮夸、最俗艳的金首饰挂在身上，任何能够挂上东西的地方都没放过。然后赤身裸体的站在房间里等龙回来，叮叮当当的，像一颗珠光宝气的圣诞树。

以他张扬的人生信条来看，Tony依旧怀疑自己的打扮过分到有点可笑。

但是很明显，龙在看到他的第一时间发出了一声喜悦的呼喊，他迅速的变回人形并且喜不自胜朝他快步走来，用几乎算得上是半个卡车的冲撞力抱起她。

Thor喜欢金子，像是所有的龙那样。

他用自己满是胡渣的下巴去蹭Tony的脸颊，又用力的嗅他。有那么一会Tony怀疑对方的物种，接着他又被对方的吻和胡渣挠得一直发笑。

和Thor在一起的时候，人类总是会感觉精神充沛，他不知道这是魔法还是别的什么原因。只是这次，在他好好“打扮”过自己之后，他难得的没有昏过去，而Thor也少有的感到疲倦，在他的旁边沉沉的睡去。

外面的天色都还很好，清澈的阳光挥洒在树林之间。  
龙的人形以完美的、雕塑一般的侧颜睡在他的枕边，金色的长发随意的散着，眼睫上都是毛茸茸的光。

Tony枕着手臂，出神的盯向对方。龙发出了几声轻鼾，又下意识的揽住他的人类，额头蹭着人类修着完美小胡子的下巴。他几乎没有犹豫，就凑近了对方，吻着龙的鼻子。

同时的，巨大的满足和悲伤击中了他。

我们总裁没准备真的留在这一辈子。他的脑子里有一大堆的念头，要在现代生活中才能实现，他意识到Thor对他做了什么，那种不可逆转的东西永远的改变了他，但他依旧要从这丛林中逃出去。

没有别的原因，只是因为他是Tony Stark。

【五】

“Stark，你想再吃一点吗？”

Thor将盘子推在他的面前，脸上是令人无法抗拒的热情笑容。

“呃，其实我……”其实我已经吃饱了，但是。

“好吧。”

Tony冲着对方点了点头，他接过盘子里形状庞大的烤肉，艰难的吃了起来。

Thor不是那种擅长烹饪的人，或者说龙。

他会在飞出去的时候解决自己的食物，作为一个庞然大物，他需要很多很多的食物。  
与之相比，人类需要的食物就少了很多，但是Thor是个太过糟糕的厨师，他几乎只会烤肉，而且总是能将各种肉类烤出同一种味道，一种称不上可口的味道。

或许这就是为什么Loki从来不会出现在餐桌上，总裁愿意用自己的名字发誓，那个滑头鬼肯定在哪偷偷藏着好吃的。

“嘿，Thor，”他停下了手里的叉子，“我有一个问题想问问你，”他睁大眼睛，假装出无辜的样子，看着对方。“但是你不准生气。”

对方点点头，“当然，我不会生气，吾爱。”

“我想问问，你的兄弟Loki，他是怎么回事。”

Thor脸上的微笑突然停住，但是没有生气，龙没有发怒或者摆出难看的脸，像他承诺的那样。

他迟疑了一会，问道：“Loki怎么了，他捉弄你了吗？”

“不，我只是……我有点好奇，”人类低下头，重新用叉子折磨那块烤肉，“他告诉我他也是龙，你知道的，Loki嘛，他用不算友好的方式给我……展示了一些东西，但是……”

他抬起头。

“但是他从来都没有像你那样，变成一只龙，也不会像你那样每天都跑出去‘维护世界和平’，”Tony比了个手势，“他只是在地堡里神出鬼没，跑来跑去，什么事都不做然后当个全职的偷窥狂。”

Thor笑了起来。

“他难道没什么正经的事情要做吗？”Tony看着对方，“我以为你们的种族快要灭绝了，他难道不用…比如说变成大龙飞出去然后繁衍后代什么的？”

龙被他说话的方式逗笑了，Thor坐在他对面的椅子上，令那个可怜的小木椅（总裁给自己做的小木椅）发出吱吱呀呀的声响。

Thor将右边的散发挽在耳后，“Loki他…”他迟疑了一会，“他非常复杂。”

“嗯？”

“他不是我的同胞兄弟，他是另一个种群的龙。”

这就能解释为什么你俩长得完全不一样了。

“Loki是…他的种群是被传说称之为邪恶的龙。”

“所以是你们是好龙，他们是坏龙？”

对方犹豫着点点头。

“他们的种群臭名昭著，但是Loki之前并不知道他不是我们中的一员，我的父亲收养了他，他和我一起长大，也像我们族群内的所有龙那样，他厌恶着另一个种族，并且与之战斗。”

“我猜，他后来知道了真相？”

“是的。”

Thor给了赞同的回答，他垂下视线，陷入了沉默。

想象一下吧，一只自认为被赋予正义的龙见到那样的真实，他是如何天生低劣并且被人唾弃。

人类花了不短的时间用来思考，思考着令自己失望是什么样的感觉。出于某种原因，这想象离他本人没有多遥远。

他用叉子戳着那块干巴巴的烤肉，搅出一些不太美观的肉屑。

“我没办法想象，什么东西只是保持存在就会被定义为邪恶。”他说。

Thor似乎对他的评论并不意外。他将手掌放在桌上，拇指互相抵着。

“你想看看吗？”他突然问。

“什么？”

“看看只是存在就会被定义为邪恶的东西。”

他们对视了一会，Tony摸摸自己的胡子，又清了清嗓子。

“你有权利知道这个。”Thor坚持说。

“我不知道，”人类有些迟疑，他耸着肩，“为什么我有种不好的预感，像是个圈套什么的。”

“因为这的确是个糟糕的提议，”Thor摆出无奈的笑脸，“他可能很生气，但是他不会试图伤害你。”

“你是说……”Tony扬起眉毛。

对方接过了他的话，“我是说……他应该不会试图伤害你。”

***

就像光明对应着黑暗，炙热对应着冰冷，甜蜜的童话故事总是有个笑容猖獗的反派。世上会有强壮又充满生机的力量，也会有象征着谎言与背叛的化身。

如果我们穿越这片茂密的丛林——神迹的力量养育着植物们，再经过那条宽阔又清澈的河流。当我们能有幸进入了龙的地宫，在弯折又平滑的地道内走过，我们会发现那里有有着一眼神奇的泉水，背面是一扇鲜少有人发现过的暗门。

等那扇门打开，你将看到一片全新的土地。

也许是巨人曾用自己的大脚丫在这踩了下深洞，又或者是世上存在过的极恶将地面腐蚀。

我们将会看到一片宽阔且压抑，冰冷且寂静的峡谷，裂开的泥土上结着霜块，墙壁上是灰白色的、层层叠叠的冰锥，如果你的观察足够仔细，还能看到被冻结在其中的爬虫尸体。

即使是抬头寻找太阳，也只能看到被狭窄的天色挤在冰层的细缝中，透着局促且灰暗的冷光。

现在，Tony成了这个幸运的人类。

他来到这片令人沮丧的景色中，面前是一只深蓝色的、模样怪异的巨龙，将自己愤怒的发泄在这片饱受创伤的地方。

巨龙有着鲜红的眼睛和蓝得发黑的鳞片，凸起的额上是细长且弯曲的尖角，吟叫像是风吹过峡谷那般尖锐且令人脊背发凉。  
他懊恼的扭动脖子，翅膀扇起狂风，一遍遍的将凝着冰块的翅膀甩在墙上，却总是有更多冰从他身上的各个角落向上蔓延，从他的爪子，他的尾巴，他的角和他的躯体，像是某种令人绝望的茧。

人类惊讶得半天说不出话。

“我没想到这个。”他小声的评价。

“经常变回龙形能让Loki的力量得到释放，但他不愿意这么做，所以力量决定惩罚他。”

Thor用手臂环着开始发抖的人类，他用披风裹住对方，一边解释道。

说话间龙依旧用不断的摔打折磨自己，他在这片局促的空间内起飞，所经之处的都是碎裂的冰块，尖锐且沉重，绝对能够称得上危险，Tony发现自己的情绪前所未有的压抑。

接着，像是嫌他还不够雪上加霜似的，龙被不断生长的冰所裹住，翅膀变得笨重，他重重的摔在地上，一声悲怆的鸣叫回荡在峡谷里。

Tony不得不后退了一步，惊呼从他嘴里跑了出来。

几乎是在同时，冰霜巨龙猛地回头，瞪大了他血红色的双眼，看向声音发出的地方，尖牙毕露的狂声怒吼。

像是最危险的暴风雪被拍在脸上，人类别过头，又用手背蹭着冲在脸上的冰渣。

“听着，小酷哥……”

他刚想说话，又是一声怒吼，即使是Thor站在背后Tony只得紧闭了嘴巴，不再说话。

令人耳膜发疼的怒吼持续了一阵，龙形的Loki仰着脖子发火，好不容易平静了下来又用爬行风格十足的方式接近人类。

龙巨大的眼睛有着令人不安的颜色，Tony非常感谢Thor在这时撑住了他的肩膀，让他不至于丢人的后退。

Loki将怒视转向了另一只龙，那位放任蝼蚁入侵他私人领域（私龙领域？）的家伙。

对方坦诚的接过他的愤怒，声音洪亮。

“总有一天他会知道，我的兄弟。”

Thor看起来很平静，但Loki的怒火变得更甚。显然他不喜欢这个真相，更多的碎冰从他扇动的翅膀上落下。Loki似乎十分想打一架，而Thor也不准备退让，搂着人类肩膀的手臂之下是蛰伏的力量，随时准备膨胀爆发。

Tony在脑海中估计如果两只龙这个狭小的空间里搏斗，他幸存的几率有多大。

一阵又一阵的气流波动从他面前经过——归功与大冰龙的翅膀，他差不多被各种冰块或者是什么脏兮兮的、冷冰冰的东西招呼了几百次。终于，在世纪大战开始之前，他捡起地上某块触感不怎么好的玩意，朝龙的脑袋上砸去。

他对准的是脑门，出于重力的影响，那块大概是石头的东西砸在龙的鼻子上。

对方几乎是立刻就停住了怒吼，爬行动物的眼瞳中满是惊讶。

然后是吸气，脖子直直朝着天上梗着，Tony赶在对方重新龙吼之前用手指着Loki，“不！”他大声的说，“不，我说了不，闭着你的大嘴，然后…不！”

或许是他的姿势太过标准（感谢那些训练宠物的教学视频），大冰龙明显的愣住，他赶紧接着说。

“你被禁止大吼了，Loki，除非你让我好好刷刷你那些气味糟糕的大牙齿，然后我又带上了自己最棒的发胶，不然你别想着吼人。”

Tony将这说着得格外严肃又声情并茂，“你看看我的发型，”他指了指自己被风打理的一塌糊涂的脑袋，又揉了揉Thor的后脑勺，“再看看你老哥帅气的金色长发。”

事实上，那本来长发本来都堪称完美，直到他的手揉了上去。

“你意识到你对我们的发型都做了什么吗，大嗓门的坏家伙？”

他训斥着那条大龙，然后Loki像他一贯的那样，并不打算买账。

Loki大概的确是个非常卓越的变形者，对方从庞大的龙变回人形只花了短短一个眨眼的时间，就像一只乌鸦收起了翅膀。

冰龙的人形轻松的回到地面，他甩了甩长袍的下摆，下一次眨眼，Tony先感受到脖颈间的扯痛，才接着看见对方手里闪烁的荧绿色咒语与随之浮现的链条。

链条的令一端在对方的手上，Loki扯动束缚迫使他靠近自己。人类不得不打了个踉跄的向前跌去。

他以为对方想给自己一个力道十足的龙之右勾拳，然后自己下一秒会被弹飞，在太空中遨游。但Loki只是咬了他的耳朵，非常用力的，离让那留下伤口只差零点几毫米的方式，重重的咬了他的耳朵。

Tony还没来得及推开对方，巫师就迅速的放开了他。

“你以为你在做什么？”

他既是问Thor，也是问人类。

Loki咬牙切齿：“我杀死了每个见到我真身的人类。”

求生欲让他闭嘴，但是人类始终不屈不挠，他冲着对方撇嘴，“但是你不能杀我。”Tony用眼神指了指对方的老哥，愉快的说。

变幻出的鞭条在人类的左臀上留下一道热辣的痕迹，十分突然，人类立刻叫了出来。

Loki看着Thor担忧的向前走近，他与另一条龙对视，并且将第二记鞭打留在人类的屁股。

“如果你这么害怕我弄坏你的宝贝，就不该带他来见我。”

他的语气相当有说服力，Thor停在了原地，他的眉间蹙起褶皱，他摇着头。

“Stark总会知道的，我的兄弟，”

他顿了顿，拳头在对方看不见的地方拧紧，他停顿了一下。

“我知道你不会伤害他，所以，别逼我怀疑你，我的兄弟。”

出于某种原因，藤条停在了半空，Loki的眼神也变得没有那么疯狂。

Tony有些明白Thor为什么需要他看见这个。  
如果Tony在某个毫无防备的日子戳穿了冰龙的秘密，他很有可能会在第一时间被杀死，没有任何的预警，直接变成一具血淋淋的磨牙玩具。Thor会希望这件事发生在自己的监管之下，只是Tony不像他的龙那样，那么信任Loki。

Loki托着他的下巴，眼神渐渐的变得不可捉摸。

“你意识到了你的玩具有多么缺乏管教吗？”他低声的说，目光始终紧紧的锁着人类。

“他有条好舌头，却整日的大放厥词，不将它用于取悦你，他用自己渺小的眼睛直视不可直视之物，还毫无悔意，自傲自满。”

只要能再加上两条被子，Tony很愿意听听对方的长篇大论。他用来在龙的地宫里遮羞的衣服可称不上保暖。

“他轻视你，取笑你，欺骗你，傲慢又无用。”

我不是，我没有。

Tony非常想开口告诉对方那都是屁话，他已经足够坦诚了。但是对方扯动锁链，让他的话都被梗了回去。

“你只看到了表象，我的兄弟。”

Thor的声音一如既往的令人感到安全，Tony一边心跳加速，一边不断说服自己应该相信这一切，Thor的回答是那么诚恳又坦然。

“Stark是特别的。”Thor一字一顿的回答。

劫持者的动作终于完全的停了下来，他放开人类，看着他的兄弟。眼神中有某种坚硬的东西慢慢的成形。

Loki停顿了一下。

“也许他是特殊的，我亲爱的兄弟。”出于直觉，Tony认为这位巫师嘴里的出现兄弟二字，总归不是好事，接下来的话印证了他的预感。。

“可惜对我而言……他不过是个平凡的消耗品罢了”

冰龙的嘴角裂开一个坏笑，像狐狸那样迅速又狡猾。Tony只看到一阵景物的变幻，各种颜色的光线糅杂搅动，连空气中的气味都发生了改变，原本冰冷到呛人的空气变得柔和。

他听到Loki的声音。

“现在只剩你和我了。”

警告：触手Play，高潮控制，尿道入侵，液体灌入，强制高潮，失禁

【六】

他转动视线，目光所能及之处都是一片平和的鸟语花香。

“这是你的欢乐之地…还是避难所什么的？”他问Loki。

对方满足的在草地上踱着步子。“相信我，凡人，如果这是我的欢乐之地，你绝对不会出现这里。”

龙的人形转过头，看着他，嘴角干脆地向上翘起。“要我说，应该叫做你的受难之地。”

这肯定不在Thor的预料中。  
Thor对他的兄弟有种不切实际的信任，不仅是因为Loki是他的兄弟，也是因为从某种意义上来说，Thor总是对他人有着堪称天真的期望。

他终于要被一直龙当成磨牙零食吃掉，却不是绑架他的那只，这还真有点讽刺。

“不知道你有没有意识到，Thor他很相信你，所以会把我——他最喜欢的小玩具带到你面前，只是为了证明他的观点，”Tony用手扯了扯那些锁链，“你不应该让他失望。”

“你不是他最喜欢的小玩具，人类。”对方傲慢的摇着头，脸上带着愉快的笑容，“你也肯定没有意识到，不管Thor是不是准备相信我，我总是会让他失望。”

擅长法术的龙挥动手指，Tony脖子上锁链被连接在了地上。他不得不俯下身子，然后那链条收紧，迫使他跪了下来。

“我警告过Thor，他应该在第一次就彻底驯服你，”

Loki朝他走了过来，人类想要正视对方却不断地被锁链拉扯。

“他本应该使用足够强力的法术，像擦掉一块污渍一样，擦掉你的意识，再将他的神力注入这具渺小的凡人身体，”

巫师冰凉的手指在人类的额头上游走，他的声音像是混着细沙的风。

“听起来很棒，不是吗？变成一具美丽又廉价的躯壳，无时无刻的张开双腿，渴望被用力的侵犯，被彻底的拥有。”

“渴望每日都能含着拥有者的阴茎入睡，像是这是所能拥有的最高的光荣；渴望被打上烙印，像是所有乖顺又无助的宠物那样，即使是最微小的忽视都会让你悲痛欲绝。”

Loki轻轻的用手抚摸他的头发，“你不觉得这很衬你吗？”

如此长久又激烈的性爱生活一定是改变了他的某个部分。人类意识到自己的呼吸变得有些局促，乳头又紧又小的发着硬。  
他明确的知道对方只是在试图用语言刺伤他，但是就像留在他屁股上的那几道火辣辣的痕迹，他的身体没有自己预想那么厌恶这些东西。

人类舔了舔嘴唇，装作并不在意的样子，“听起来挺累的。”他说。

脖子上的金属在同一时间收紧，作为一个越发醒目的提示。

“你什么都不知道，Stark。”  
巫师发出了几声凉飕飕的笑，“Thor只愿意用最为温和又安全的方式，那样一个可怜的小法术，他想自己来说服你的身体，说服你是属于他的，却从没想过你有多顽固。”

关于顽固，Loki可能说中了一点。

现在我们的总裁终于知道了那个仪式是用来做什么的，像是个起点，又或者是一组通行的密码，Thor用法术给他的防御开个微小的入口，他以前从不知道对方在这件事情上是多么的小心翼翼。

人类吸吸鼻子，又晃动身体，让锁链发出叮叮当当的响声。  
他调整姿势，让自己能够看着对方，“这是什么奇怪的兄弟之情吗？”他问。

Loki挑动眉毛，大言不惭。“我只是想要看你痛苦。”

事已至此，Tony明白自己没有多少可以用来反抗的筹码，除了一张利嘴。

巫师转过身，在空地的中央摆起法阵，莫名的符号出现在半空中，某种隐约的震动令空气发出震颤。

“你知道不用这么做，对吧？”

他冲着Loki大声的说，“你得先想好，如果你把我的意识给抹掉，哪还有谁能和你讨论什么次元粒子，黑暗维度之类的鬼玩意。”

巫师抬起头看了他一眼，没有说话。

“对吧，”他赶紧接着说，“你肯定忘记考虑这个了。我一点都不介意你龙是什么样子，真的，你们看起来都差不多，以我人类的审美来说，你们都是长着翅膀的大蜥蜴，以蜥蜴的标准来看，你的那对角还是挺酷的。”

这话大概有些物种歧视，但也算是半句真心话了。

Loki目不转睛的盯着他，手在空中停留了半秒，然后又继续。

“嘿！这还不够吗？”他喊道，“我给你讲个故事怎么样，你有喜欢的文学作品吗，没有？你看起来应该很喜欢看书，真的没有？”他的挣扎令锁链发出更多的噪声，“我给你讲讲艾尔莎女王的故事吧？一个浑身冒冰，但是非常有爱从没想过伤害人的女王……唔”

好吧，Loki不喜欢艾尔莎的故事。

有什么东西以非常快的速度从他背后的空地上生长，并且用强壮的躯体捂住了人类的嘴。

Tony刚想反抗，那些滑溜溜的东西就顺着分开的嘴唇钻了进去。滑腻的触感迅速入侵了他口腔。

一颗形状怪异的树从地面上冒了出来，有着光秃秃的枝干和巨大的花。奇异又肥大的花心中长出了数条多汁的藤蔓，像牛皮制作的长鞭那样结实有力。

巫师带着笑容靠近人类，他消除了锁链的魔法，指挥更多的藤蔓缠住人类，将对方完整的打开。人体与植物的力量搏斗令人类的大腿轻微的打着摆子。

“味道怎样？”他看着人类。

恶心极了。Tony想冲对方伸中指，再加上几句气势十足的脏话。

他的口腔被植物彻底的充满，无法动弹，更多恼人的藤蔓缠住他的手腕和小腿，冰冷的粘液从他的背上经过，然后紧紧的环着他的腰。Tony在恐慌的趋势之下不得不惊呼，然后嘴里那条多肉的家伙趁机深入，连咽反射的机会都没给他留下，就狡猾的顺着食道钻了进去。

他瞪大了眼睛，竭尽全力的收紧牙齿，更多口感糟糕的粘液流了出来。

“这是一种相当擅长繁殖的植物，”Loki用指尖挑起那些从他嘴角溢出来的液体，缓慢的抹在人类的胸口上，“有的人认为，它们的秘诀就是在此。”

去你的繁殖，有本事放我下来，我能和你肉搏到天荒地老。

Tony剧烈的挣扎，并且以各种方式试图碰到对方，Loki故意将脸凑近他，在他的指节能触碰到之前抽开。第三次的时候，Tony几乎能用自己的皮肤感受到对方脸颊上的汗毛，然后那些植物的触手缠住了他的阴茎。

突然的，毫无预兆的，他听见自己喉咙中吞咽产生的咕咚声，同时身体发软。

植物用十分下流的方式缠住他的阴茎，黏稠的蠕动，细小的触尖在膨胀的顶端搔弄，若有若无的戳向那个开始变湿的小口。

他的抵抗只持续了两三秒，很快Tony便忍不住的挺腰，想要获得更多的摩擦，之前在他背上悠哉巡游的触手也一路下向，顺着臀峰之间的间隙下滑，在入口的褶皱处反复戳弄，像是某种古怪的试探。

Tony收紧着屁股，想要抵挡身后的入侵，却在对方滑溜溜的身体之下，让那根粗壮的植物畅通无阻的进入，扭动着挤压着他的敏感点。

像是为了说服他这还不够糟糕似的，人类被迫牵扯，低头看向自己兴致勃勃的阴茎，那处的藤蔓的顶端正慢慢的打开一个裂口，充满着不详的暗红色细枝颤巍巍的伸了出来，他甚至都没来及思考，那梗细小的触手顺着尿道的入口，强硬地挤了进去。

灼烧似的火辣瞬间让他凄惨的叫了出来，摇动身体剧烈的挣扎。

平心而论，那根滑溜溜的入侵者并不会给他造成什么实质的伤害，只是从未被这样对待过的器官无法承受如强烈的刺激。植物穿过负隅顽抗的通道，直接将尖端挤入深处的容器内腔。

Loki用拇指擦过他眼角的泪液，又吮了吮自己的指腹。

“现在像样多了。”

他的声音大概是现场唯一还保持着平静的东西。

Loki俯下身子，用手摸了摸人类滚烫的脸颊，他吻着对方的额头，另一只手覆在对方的小腹。

Tony还不明白这个举动的意义，然后一种新的、令人痛苦不堪的感觉从他被强行进入的器官中展开。他猛地挺腰，又被Loki用力道十足的手掌钳住，植物开始向他的体内挤压某种液体。

起初是冰冷的、还尚且能够忍受的注入，很快就变成炙热的、沸水一般的、足以酸胀到疼痛的充盈。

人类的小腹在巫师的手掌之下逐渐的鼓胀，他忍不住的啜泣，他的皮肤过于敏感，光是触碰都像是火焰灼过。天杀的巫师应该被扔在火上炙烤才能抵过他所经受的痛苦。

Loki用一只手在对方的腹部与前胸来回的抚摸，富有调理且足够温柔，另一只手来到人类的腿间的性器之上，被堵塞的入口向外溢着透明的前液，顺着柱身向下滑动，他施了个法术，确保人类的高潮被牢牢的锁在精囊之中，对方给予他一个狂乱挺腰与哭腔作为回应。

“如此美丽。”

他看着对方被欲望染红的双眼，真挚的赞美，“如此淫乱。”

所有在人类之内体腔的植物们都兴奋的扭动，不断被挤压前列腺的快感让Tony眼前发白，他试图移动身体，想要躲避这一切，可是那些充满着他的液体却无处不在，他的膀胱与腹部都饱胀到像是随时准备爆炸，他被推在高潮的边缘却始终无法射精。

“来吧，凡人，高潮给我看，”

Loki用冰冷的手指揉弄着他股间的囊袋，声音像是从天边飘过来的那么遥远。

“你是特殊的，不是吗？”他的手掌挤压着那对饱满又沉重的球体，“你是我兄弟最宠爱的性爱小玩具，不是吗？”

他用手拧动人类红肿的乳头，残忍的尖端上搔刮，对方从喉咙深处发出一些叽里咕噜的呻吟，眼睛向上翻着，下流的水声从扭动的屁股里传出，满溢的粘液在地上淌成一片浅浅的洼。

第二次Loki要求对方高潮的时候，他挤压着对方的小腹，人类大声的求饶，睫毛被汗水和眼泪染成湿乎乎的一片。

“请你……”

他发誓自己听到了一声微小且含糊的求饶，“求你……”

Tony用足够湿润且讨饶的眼神看着他，更多的泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。

Loki停住了施力的动作，微笑也僵在了脸上。

他长久的注视着面前的人类，眉间微微的皱着，接下来他挥动手指让植物们从人类的口腔中退出来，其他的依旧待在原地。

“准备认输了？”他问。

对方痛苦的喘息，“让…我出来，”他发酸的下颚令他吐字不清，“快要破了……让我出来。”

Loki知道人类说的植物分泌的液体，特别是正满满的灌入下体的那些。

他故意用手去撸动对方的阴茎，Tony剧烈的摇头，大声的恳求，直到他重新停下。

“用你的嘴取悦我。”

他让藤蔓将对方放低，并且要求那个可怜的凡人将双腿分的更开，“为什么不热情对你的小伙伴更热情一点呢？” 他摸着对方满是粘液的臀部，在最顶端的位置重重的拍打，响亮的声音立马从泛红的软肉上传了出来。

对方耸着肩膀发抖，考虑这个动作很好的挤压到了内腔的藤蔓，Loki完全能理解对方颤抖的原因。

凡人看起来心有不甘，他摇了摇头，拒绝送上自己的屁股，并且急躁的解开巫师的长袍，愤愤的将那柄半硬的凶器吞了下去，粗糙的动作几乎弄痛了我们的龙。

“注意。”巫师眯着眼睛威胁。

凡人伸长舌头，顺着根部重重的往上舔舐，他的眼神可称不上和善。

光是看着Thor的大块头，很容易让人忘记其实Loki有着差不多的身高，并且是差不多的种族，在同一个特质上同样的过于天赋异禀。  
虽然不愿意承认，但是Tony知道自己曾和这玩意有过接触，他很庆幸自己在那个时候神志不清，因为他现在看着那根颜色不错但是尺寸过于庞大的老二，发自内心的不知道如何是好。所以他基本上只是上下的来回舔，顺便在膨胀的顶端上的吮吸。

“你就是用这种二流的糟糕技术取悦我的老哥？”

巫师龙挑起眉毛，Tony瞪了对方一眼。  
Thor从不会强迫他这么做，Thor有自知之明，知道将这样的玩意塞进某个人嘴里是不正常的，反人类的，十分令人缺氧的。而且他之前从未另一个人的老二感兴趣过。Loki掐着他的下颚，威胁他最好赶紧张开自己的喉咙。

他艰难的摇头，回答被含含糊糊的塞在喉咙里。

“我…没办……”

龙的耐心比一根稻草燃烧的时间都要短，下一秒他所能感受到的就是Loki钳住他的下巴，将自己的老二插了进来。咽喉的反射让他痛苦的干呕，但是出于某种直觉，Tony猜测这让对方更加兴奋了。

Loki非常满意他所见到的，人类满脸都是眼泪与唾液，嘴唇又红又肿，透出着脆弱又色情的颜色，他看着涎水顺着对方的下巴留在那些可爱的小胡子上。

“你做到了，不是吗？”

包裹着他的触感湿热又温暖，人类发出小声的呜咽，喉头的震颤与吞咽称得上是绝顶美妙。Loki最喜欢的部分是对方的眼睛，看着那曾今满是嚣张的眼睛里盛满热泪，像是被欺凌过了似的，可怜兮兮的眨着。  
有那么一会Loki全心全意的感到歉疚，只是因为对方用着那样的眼神盯着自己。

他用手揉着对方的头发。

“好孩子。”

巫师用上罕见的温柔语气，皮靴的顶端来回的玩弄着对方跨间的小球，又继续往上，抵着因过于忍耐而透着涨紫色的阴茎。

人类猛地吸气，并且因为过度反应差点咬了他的阴茎。

Loki钳紧了对方的下颚，他开始思考如果在人类的脸颊上留下指印会有什么后果，考虑到Thor有时可以很鲁莽，或许会有很严重的后果。

人类哆哆嗦嗦，因为酸痛的下巴而十分可爱的口吃不清，

“我想射出来……”

他用的是“想”，不是“要”，不是“必须”，人类用着请求的语气询问巫师，希望得到的释放。Loki猜测对方已经偷偷的高潮了好几次——以没有射精又屁股发着抖的的方式，才会恬不知耻的堕落到这种程度。

他继续用自己的靴子挤压可怜人类的阴茎，并且指挥那些藤蔓更加积极的活动。Tony小幅的颤抖，侧臀因为用力而收紧出凹陷，Loki拨弄着探入对方尿道的那根藤蔓，更多的泪水落在他的裤腿上。

鞋尖上的性器一阵抽动，有什么液体顺着茎身溢了出来，半带着乳色的浊液拉拉扯扯的下坠，跌在他的靴子上。

Loki不得不称赞对方的顽强，在这样的重重束缚之下还能想方设法的挤出点什么。

他安抚似的摸着对方的头发，并且承诺不会因为人类弄脏了自己的靴子而惩罚他。尽力的取悦将换来释放，他轻声的告诫，我会给与你快乐。  
大概是释放有关的词句激励了对方，原本垂头丧气的人类主动的伸出舌头，嘴唇含着他的阴茎，坚定的吞了下去。

Loki能感觉到对方刻意的用吞咽取悦他，舌头在茎身上来回的打转。非常值得称赞的学习能力，Loki知道那个人类有这种天分，只是需要一些助力。

放在对方脑后的手指陷得更深，Tony发出了不少可爱的噪音，大部分是出于缺氧，还有一部分来源于他自己都无法解释的满足感。

Loki不断的称赞对方此刻所表现出的美感，下流且轻贱，但是出乎意料的美丽。他轻柔的抚摸对方的脸颊，上面是因为吮吸而产生凹陷。  
他会将手指分开对方本来就不堪重负的嘴唇，在软颊上来回的抚弄，让那里被溢出来的唾液染得到处都是，胡子和胸前都湿乎乎的一片。再拍拍对方的脸，让那个在高潮边缘来回了许多次，已经疲惫不堪的人类清醒一些。

或者说“清醒”是个太过苛刻的要求，每当Tony变得呆滞且无法反应的时候，Loki就知道对方又一次的攀上了没有射精的干性高潮，他会颤抖着缩紧，身体变得更红。

巫师出于仁慈的操的更深，他要兑现自己的承诺。

他将对方的嘴当成一个纯粹的洞来使用，那些虚浮的、无法聚焦的视线是最大的助兴剂。人类持续的用眼神来恳求他，Loki知道他会给对方留下好一阵的沙哑嗓音，和红肿的屁股，火辣辣的尿道还有酸痛不堪的嘴唇，用来作为被占有过的痕迹。

像是揉碎一个纸团那样， 他完整且彻底的使用了这个人类，让对方再也无法恢复原状。  
Thor太过犹豫无法做到这些，但是他做到了。

“好孩子……”

最后几下的捣弄发生在人类的喉头深处，充满温度且足够湿润的软肉包裹着他的性器，因为又一次的被强行入侵而紧绷且抽搐。

Loki没打算用自己的精液呛死人类，他好心的射在了对方的脸上。乳白色液体很快溅满了对方的脸，从眉毛和眼睫开始，浓稠的下向滑动，Tony几乎睁不开眼睛，直到Loki用手将粘在他睫毛上的体液挑开。

“看着我。”巫师用他惯有的慵懒声线要求人类。

“睁开眼睛，看着我。”

对方艰难的眨动眼睛，充满腥味的精液他止不住的想要闭紧双眼，生理性的泪液溢了出来。

“你又高潮了，对不对？”

他的靴子抵着人类的性器，在顶端处小幅的摩擦，更多浑浊的前液被蹭在他的鞋面上，“你又高潮了，对吧，只是因为我使用了你的嘴，把精液射在你的脸上。”

这几乎算是纯粹的羞辱了，如果不是出于这种情况，Tony大概有好几百句脏话可以用来反驳。

可惜他现在愿意为了射精做任何事，切切实实的、任何事。

所以他只是顺从的将对方手上的精液舔得干干净，包括龙阴茎上的那些。他像是对待珍馐一般的对待那些气味并不美好的体液。被取悦的巫师满足的呻吟。

“做的很好，我的甜心。”

Loki难得的不介意自己对对方的亲密称呼，他将自己收拾好，让藤蔓将悬空的人类放下来，并且半跪在地上，亲切的环住人类的脊背，手指灵巧的在那根涨得发紫的性器上来回的律动。

深入后穴的藤蔓搅动出响亮的咕噜声，人类仰着头剧烈的喘息，下唇已然被咬出一排齿痕，手指用力的扯着巫师的衣角。

Loki取消了魔法的禁锢，人类在他的脖子旁边发出了一声漫长的叹息。

真是可怜。怜悯几乎要打败了他的本性。

我们的巫师在对方大声的达到高潮之前，依旧使了点坏心，他控制的藤蔓，让那些始作俑者离开的时间比人类的高潮要晚上半秒。

对方扭动着腰，发出一声类似梗住的声响。

他的声音早就被操的沙哑不堪，Loki又一次让这本来应该甜美的高潮变成了折磨。

藤蔓从那个小口慢悠悠的离开，茎干上沾着乳白色的液体。Tony看着自己的阴茎吐出了一些早就应该释放的东西，以萎靡且难看的方式，混着精液的浑浊前液缓慢的流淌了出来，就像他只是因为发情而流着水。

“不，”痛苦的摇头，他看着Loki，眼眶几乎再度变得酸涩，“不……不是这样的。”

他不断的强调自己被许诺的不是这个，然后Loki扣住他的手腕，手指在红肿的乳尖上拨弄。

“嘘……”巫师再次环住他的阴茎，伸出手指，“一次总是不够的，对吗，甜心？”

他将因为不应期而蜷缩的人类展开，强硬且粗暴的刺激着对方的敏感点。

“你总是不知道何时应该停止索取，所以我会给你很多次，”他开始用另一只手挤压着Tony不堪重负的膀胱，同时低下头吻着对方因为痛楚而皱起的眉间，“你想要被彻底的排空，不是吗，就像是一只被清洗得干干净净的小茶壶。”

足够激烈的动作让敏感的人类再次挺着腰射了出来，这次是更为浓稠更为纯粹的精液，Tony发誓听到了自己膀胱的哀嚎。

Loki像是看穿了他的心思，一边咬着他的耳朵，一边告诉他要耐心。

“我们得一步一步来……”

从地狱跌入另一个地狱居然如此轻易，Loki无所不用其极的令他不断的射精，到最后几乎只能吐出一些稀稀拉拉的液体。

他的小腹和大腿上都是自己溅上去的精液，Loki在看到了他的眼泪之后才决定放过他，轻轻的按摩着他小腹，帮助他把东西都排出来。

被充盈到近乎麻痹的肌肉过了许久才开始往外挤压液体，先是淅淅沥沥的往外滴着，后来才有一些像样的排出。

大部分都是来自于那株可恶植物，因为Tony能闻到那些熟悉的味道。他不可避免的变得脸红，耳朵也热热的烧着。  
Loki却温柔的亲吻他，好像这是值得嘉奖的事情。

水声渐渐的停了下来。

Loki晃晃手中的家伙，温和的询问他。

“没有了吗?”

“不。”

人类迅速的回答，并且因为不适而扭动的身体，“不，还…还没干净。”

Tony有一种直觉，那种有什么东西还留存在他身体里的直觉。

或许是因为那些藤蔓还塞在后穴里，或者是他的确没有得到完美的释放，他感觉小腹酸胀的难受，但是没有什么东西愿意出来，他也依旧觉得很热。

Loki耐心的抚摸他，没有丝毫要催促的意思，他看着人类艰难的往外挤压着一些不成体统的液体，却只是拍拍对方的肩背，轻声说着慢慢来。

他的手指在人类红肿的、被彻底撑开穴口上打着圈，

“我会将那些藤蔓挪走，你不能擅自让里面的东西流出来，听清楚了吗？”Loki的脸上带着令人不安的笑，“如果有东西漏出来，我完全不介意再来一遍。”他摸着人类的小腹，一边这么说着。

Tony几乎没有犹豫就重重的点头，他的理智开始像拼图一样慢慢拼回他的脑子，每一片都在说别做傻事。

巫师把他带到溪水边清洁，并且“好心”让他把那些沉重的液体排出来，热乎乎的从的大腿上下流的淌着，让他不用哆哆嗦嗦的夹着腿走路。

之后他们基本上没有对话，考虑到他们的关系和之前发生了什么，这样的尴尬是很容易理解的。

Tony尽可能的转动的视线，将注意力放在别的东西上。

他注意到溪水的底下是许多彩色的水晶，水里也有一些明显超自然的生物。天空中呈现出完美的蓝天白云，所有的植物都有着同样整齐的高度。

如果仔细观察森林的边界，还能发现那里有许多带着符咒的文字飘荡在半空。

没有什么犹豫，Tony就抬头问：“这就是你的欢乐之地，对吧，”他顿了顿，强调到，“欢乐的幻境避难所？”

“不是。”

Loki看了他一眼，神情变得阴沉。

“可是你把这里弄得很漂亮，有树啊草啊阳光什么的，”人类又开始喋喋不休，龙忽然有点后悔把对方从树上放下来。

经过了一大段的论证之后，人类得出了一个结论。

“所以……这里是你的欢乐之地，”

他顿了顿，进行了时机非常尴尬的大喘气。

“我们在你的欢乐之地，然后，在发生了那些事情之后，”Tony放低了视线，他结结巴巴，并且足够迟疑的，“我……弄脏了你的欢乐之地。”

看吧，这个世界上就是有人能如此轻易毁掉别人一天的乐趣。明明自己还满脸情色意味的泡在水里，乳头硬邦邦的挺着，却还能傲慢到考虑有没有弄脏别人的好地方。  
巫师的脸表情迅速的垮掉，像是即将落下大暴雨那样裹着浓浓的阴云。

他原本准备把人类打包好，送回Thor旁边，让他的老哥接收到一个满是汁水的称心礼物，顺便忘掉之前的愉快。

——哦，我真是大概是世界上最好的兄弟。

现在，Loki不顾对方如何仓促的解释刚刚发生的事情是正常的，即使是Stark工业的总裁也有正常的生理活动之类的废话。  
他关闭了自己的幻境，扛着人类朝高空飞去。

行至一半的时候远处传来了愤怒的龙的吼声，还有隐约的闪电，Loki知道那就是Thor，所以他干脆的把人类从半空中扔了下去。对方发出了正常人被扔出去都会有的声音。

接着他立刻随便选了个方向跑路。因为他知道Thor一定会接住人类，而且如果Thor足够生气的话，之后可能会发生一些不太愉快的事情。

总之，Stark没能完全的毁掉他的乐趣，他也没有选择杀掉那个人类，这证明了他是这个世界上最好的兄弟。

虽然Thor并不是他的兄弟。

【七】

再次见到Loki的时候，已经是好几天之后了。

之所以用“好几天”作为形容，是因为Tony确实不知道中间到底有几天。

他很有可能在见到Thor的时候就表现出了迫切的热情和需要拥抱，他们不得不花了一些时间用来解决这个，然后作为普通的人类，Tony又花了一些时间用来从筋疲力尽中恢复过来。

他试着不去想Loki做的那些事情和这有什么关系。

Thor总是很好闻，有一种森林和电力的气味。他想要抱着对方纯粹是因为自己的需要，不应该和那个狡猾的巫师有任何关系。

从某种意义上来说，Tony确实想要见到Thor的兄弟，他有不少的疑问。

但几天之后在餐桌上见到若无其事的另一只龙，还是有些让人意外了。

没错，餐桌，世界上最伟大的机械现在成了一个经常不穿衣服的木工，真是暴遣天物。

“嗨~小人。”

餐桌旁的黑发男人难得的打了个招呼，Tony的脚步立马变得迟疑，他看了看Thor，又看了个那个家伙。

“所以，”他清了清嗓子，“你的老弟在这。”

这是陈述句，我现在都开始用陈述句作为对话的开端了，居然沦落到了这种程度。

对方看起来倒是挺愉快的，脸上的微笑堪称完美，“对，是我。”他说，“另外，一点小提示，我和Thor不是兄弟。”结尾一点细微的咬牙切齿暴露了巫师的真实心情。

出现在对话里的另一只龙爽朗的大笑。

“哈哈，Loki，你总是喜欢开这种玩笑。”他将装着烤肉的金盘放在桌上，拍着对方的肩膀 ，“如果你不是我的兄弟，我早就因为你犯下的事情而不得不处死你了。”

当“处死”被轻描淡写的放进一堆坦率笑容之中，事情往往会变得很诡异。

Tony伸向烤肉的手停在半空中，Loki的表情也变得僵硬。

人类停顿了一下，接着发出干巴巴的笑声。

“别闹了，Thor，你肯定不会处死Loki，他可是你的老弟。”他说。

Tony已经尽可能的让自己的笑容显得自然，但是Thor用接下来的话让他的声音截然而止。

“我会的。”

金发男人的脸色忽然变得严峻，就像是一个穿着鳞甲的强壮战士应该有的那样。Thor将嗓音压得很低，眉毛也是，他坐在另一个椅子上（噢，可怜的椅子）。

“处死Loki是的职责，就像如果哪天我表现失格，Loki也应该处死我。”

他将视线挪到另一只龙的身上，只是一小会，然后他对着Tony说：“这就是为什么数量稀少，吾爱，因为我们会总是在自相残杀。”

关于气氛凝重？Tony做了错误的判断。

他以为之前那就叫做气氛凝重了，但是和现在一比简直算得上是轻松惬意。

Thor不会吹嘘自己如何擅长战斗，但是Tony知道，另一条龙也知道。Loki看了他一眼，又将视线移向Thor。那种谨慎又锐利的气质慢慢的从巫师的身上渗了出来，像是随时准备用魔法将整个洞窟捅个对穿。这可是Loki，Tony不太想猜怎样的力量才会Loki紧张成这个样子。

接着，绷在椅子上的金发男人忽然又一次发出了大笑。他的笑声将剩下的两个人对比的像是一对古板的傻瓜。

“你们该不会真的相信了吧？”  
他解释自己只是在开玩，同时笑到眼角溢泪，他重重的拍着那位兄弟肩膀，“我怎么可能会处死你，Loki，你可是我的兄弟。”

剩下两位怔住了好一会，才开始摆出违心的假笑。

气氛变成了虚伪的其乐融融，两只龙甚至开始拉家常。Tony不太能理解那俩家伙说的是啥，所以他只是闷头吃肉。一些类似图雅和拉美西斯之类的名字冒了出来，越听越像是某个古埃及的法老。

“你们说的是拉美西斯二世？”他加入了对话，两只龙同时转头看他。

他继续追问：“在公元前一千两百多年的那个法老王？”

Thor摸了摸下巴：“我不太确定，好像是追杀腐蚀龙的那阵。”

“腐蚀龙是之后的事情，”从口型来看，Loki大概想说一句蠢货，但是又憋回去了，“腐蚀龙快赶上凡人的公元元年了。”

“那是甲虫危机的时候？”

“不是甲虫危机，我记得那阵有人类在打仗。”

“人类总是在打仗，Loki。”

Tony看着面前的两条龙像是上了年纪的老爷爷一样争执年份，对话中差不多把人类的文明史聊了一圈。

过了一会，Thor转过头问他是不是认识拉美西斯，或者有什么重要的事情。

“不，只是因为他是个历史人物，有些人对历史很感兴趣。”Tony快速的答道。

对方的眼睛亮了起来。

“但是我对历史不感兴趣，书呆子才对历史感兴趣。”

即使不明白书呆子究竟是个怎样的形容词，Thor大概也知道这句话的意思了。

他的蓝眼睛变得暗淡，视线沉重了起来，很短暂的时间之后，Tony开始变得有些坐立难安。Loki适时的发出一句微不可闻的嘲笑，显著的加重了人类的症状。

Tony没捱多久就找了托词离席，他开始忍不住的想Loki的某些评价或许是真的。

他从来不觉得自己需要特别的在意那些感受之类的东西，他是个实务派，效率总是好过一切。但是Thor露出那种表情着实的刺痛了他。

可能是Thor改变了他，他想着，搞不好是因为那些咒语。

当然，最大的的可能是Thor是个好人，Thor是一个待人真诚并且值得让人付出真心的好人，他用Tony曾经从未感受过的态度对待他，他从未见过有人像是Thor那样，如此直白的表示自己的爱意，好像他是这个世界上最珍贵的宝藏。

Thor并不是个完美的人（或者说龙），他会打鼾，经常不小心弄坏东西，而且做得烤肉世界一流的难吃。他不喜欢Tony总是有所保留的对待他，每次他因此而烦恼的时候，Tony总是能感受到他滥用的腕力。

但是Thor依旧足够完美到值得一个懂得尊重他的爱人。Tony只是觉得他们两像是处在截然不同的两个频道。

“嘿，Stark。”

有个声音打断了他的沉思，Tony抬起头，看见自己构思中的人正站在面前。他以为自己逛了很久，结果几乎是回到了原地。

他喊着对方的名字，“Thor。”

“嗯？”

“我还以为你没有吃完你的午餐。”

“我不饿，”对方说完后顿了顿，“我是说……”他摸着自己的下巴，犹豫的，“我有点饿，但是食物好像不能解决我的问题。”

Tony向前挪了两步，他盯了一会Thor背后的树影，又看了一会天花板。

“你有别的问题？”他有些试探的问，

对方点点头，“有一点，”Thor回答。  
“我知道你喜欢找Loki聊天，我对着这个没什么意见，”他特地摆了摆手臂，做出不介意的样子，“你有权选择自己喜欢的谈话对象，只是，我需要提醒你，当我的族人们希望找到一个合适的保密者，他们通常不会选择Loki。”

人类低着头闷笑，他悄悄的向前靠近，“你是说…你希望我把秘密都说给你，因为你是个很好的保密者？”

对方思索了一下，换成苦笑，“我也不是个很好的保密者，”龙非常自然的用手臂揽住对方的肩膀，他先是用温柔的目光看着对方，然后又不自觉的凑上去嗅着那个属于自己的人类。

“如果是你的秘密，我一定会保护好。”他闷闷的说。

每当Thor摆出认真的表情，Tony总是无法避免的觉得对方更加迷人。

他心跳加快，有些句子正不听使唤的想要往外冒出来。他犹豫了太久，久到第一个单词冒出来的时候，Thor已经体贴问他是不是想要回去。

“我……”“我们回去吧。”

他们的声音撞在一起。

Tony抬头看着对方，他用力的眨了眨眼睛，然后将那些犹豫从脑海中甩出去。

“我们先不回去，”他一字一顿的说，“我有些话想和你说。”

“嗯。”

“我不经常说这样的话，所以等下我如果说到一半忽然逃走，你不要觉得奇怪。”

Thor的脸上有个调皮的小微笑，他托着人类的后背，点了点头。“我会让你逃走的没那么轻易。”他承诺道。

“如果有时候，我表现的好像对你的事情不怎么在意，那不代表我不在乎你，我只是……以前我总是有更多的重要的事情需要在意，所以这大概是个坏习惯。”

“嗯。”

“我也没办法装作自己很在意的样子，这太累了，超出我的人体极限。”

“嗯。”

“所以，也许，也许你应该找一个没有这种极限的人，”他小心的看着对方，以防那里又露出的可怜的大狗哭哭脸，“你应该找个懂得敬畏你的人。你可是条龙，对吧，你是了不起的生物，值得获得更多的尊敬。”

对方平静的眨了眨自己的蓝眼睛，没有说话。

“你不打算评论点什么吗？”

“你刚说你在乎我。”更多的笑容从Thor的脸上冒了出来，他不得不用手摸过自己的脸，好变回得体的王子。

“噢，抱歉，我很高兴你在乎我，但是我不打算去找另外一个人，更不打算离开你，”他顿了顿，换上正宗的大狗哭哭脸。“除非你亲口告诉我，你决定拒绝我。”

天哪。

Tony用手捂着眼睛，他不知道该如何回答。

他没办法当着Thor的面拒绝到，相处了这么久，他已经失去了这部分的生理机能。

“我不需要你敬畏我，吾爱，”大概是他表现的太过纠结，Thor摸着他的脖子，用着沉稳且恳切的语气：“我接收过足够的敬畏，也没有那么不朽。我有自己的弱点和缺陷，像任何一个普通的男人一样，渴望着自己的爱人。”

抬起头，人类瘪着嘴问。“你说的弱点难道是指会可爱的打鼾外加厨艺不好？”

Thor皱起眉，犹豫的像是接下来的话会割掉他的舌头。

“有时候……”他长长的叹气，“我觉得我需要看着你才能平静下来，”他舔着自己的嘴唇，“我不希望你离我太远，我想要你也看着我，感觉到安全和信任，我不知道我的身上发生了什么。但我非常确定，你是发生在我生命中最美妙的事情。 ”

他的眼中闪着某种近乎湿润的光泽。

哇哦……这还真是足够真情流露的。

Tony在脑海里是这么想的，也是这么说的。

他“哇哦”之后一直张着嘴，不知道该说什么。哪怕是让这个世界上最残忍无情的杀人凶手面对这个场景，也会不知道该怎么回答的。

Thor这个刚刚发射过一轮甜言蜜语的家伙毫无自知之明，满脸无辜的看着他。

过了很久，人类才憋出一句。

“你知道吗……”他挠了挠鼻子，

“和我讲讲历史吧，”他说，“我有时还挺书呆子的。”

【八】

“我一直有个问题。”

人类的身影从墙壁的后面浮现而出，烛台的光笼罩了他的一侧，“你不用飞去外头，给自己找个小女友吗？”他问。

被询问的巫师没有停止冥想，只是睁开一只眼睛，他看着问话者，语气中几乎没带有感情。

“Thor睡着了？”

“嗯，他最近总是睡得很早，”

Tony给自己找了个位置，坐了下来，“这是季节的原因，对吧。”

巫师将另一只也睁开，深绿色的眼睛幽幽的发着亮。

“这是因为你没有完成任务，小人，Thor没有得到他的继承者，他只会变得越来越虚弱。”

Loki有一种完美的坏蛋气质，他可以轻松的说出伤人的话，然后让夸赞变得比人类移民另一个星球还更困难，Tony被对方干脆的描述给噎住。巫师等到他的内疚膨胀至顶点的时候，才开始慢悠悠的补充道。

“不用摆出那种担忧的表情，他不会这么简单就丢掉小命。”

“我没有担忧。”Tony眯着眼睛，盯着面前的男人。

“他只会变得越来越虚弱，没办法飞离这片森林，然后他会开始打一个很长的盹，像是两三个你这样的小人的寿命加起来那么长，”巫师像是在念着故事里的台词，他挑起眉毛。“事实上，找到你已经花掉了他为数不多的机会。”

现在是晚上，森林里除了夜晚活动的动物几乎没有什么动静。Tony花了一些时间用来盯着烛火的形状，先是一团向上挑动锥形光亮，然后又在气流的转动之下变得奇形和躁动。

“你就没有这种危机，”他轻声的说，“你不需要飞出去绑架别人。”

“我比Thor更年轻，”Loki扫了他一眼，脸上的表情总算是变得温和了一些，“而且，我没忘记你答应过的事情，小人，”他笑了笑，“我可是指望着你的呢。”

看吧，如果说这个世界上有什么事情比让一个男人生出个小孩更困难，那就是两个。

Tony几乎是翻了个白眼，然后他停顿了一下。

“我觉得你的老哥搞错了。”

人类的表情渐渐凝固，变成前所未有的严肃。

“我觉得他只是误打误撞的找上了我，我来这已经有差不多……呃，四个月了？伙计，给我一些材料，我能帮你造出一个核弹，但我是个男人，我没办法给你们造小龙。”

巫师眨了眨眼睛，“你要拒绝你的宿命？”

“我是说这不是我的宿命，这是个误会。”

时间的推移就像是被安放的定时炸弹，有一天Thor会明白这一切都是个误会，或许只是一个和往日没有区别的早晨，他会在哼着小曲准备叫醒人类之前想明白他其实找错了的人，然后Tony会在醒来之后发现对方得眼睛里装满纯粹的失望，之前的亲密立刻变成令人煎熬的东西。  
人类并不喜欢这个设想，但光是Thor的存在就足够缺乏真实感，几乎像是个天上掉下来的新鲜馅饼，而每个人纽约人都知道，天上从不会掉馅饼。

Loki用手变出一些光球，在手指上绕来绕去，像是思考着什么。

“看起来，某人想当逃兵了，哦，我那可怜的哥哥。”

巫师扯动嘴角，意味深长的看着他，几乎没有费力就戳穿了人类的想法。

“我还以我第一次来到这就把观点说明白了呢，”Tony摆出假笑，“Thor会没事的，”他说，“你的哥哥已经活了很久了，他会没事的。”

出于某种直觉，Loki猜到了对方的答案。

如果人类的眼神无法说服他，从来就没有停止过的越狱也足够证明了。人类的身上有种不属于这片森林的气息，那种崭新、果断的活力，Thor是个乐观的傻大个，他只会以为这是什么小人的玩乐方式，全然不以为那是真正的越狱。

Loki放低了嗓音，“你应该保持耐心。”他说。

“耐心从来都不是我的美德。”

“我不会帮你逃出去的，凡人，你做好心理准备。”

“随便你了，反正有没有你的帮助我都会逃跑。”

凡人的脸上写满了沉着，好像他可以肯定自己能够逃出去似的，嘴角上挂着某种从容。Loki没由来的烦躁，他将光球掐灭在指尖之中，颧骨的线条因为咬牙而变得紧绷。

“又有什么东西让你不满意了吗，凡人？”他用威胁的眼神盯着对方。

“你知道Thor能够做什么，如果你觉得太阳太刺眼，他就会愿意为你下上半年的雨，如果你不喜欢哪颗星星，他会愿意为了你去砸碎它。”他顿了顿，“你怎么敢让龙因为你而失望。”

“首先，收好你的种族自傲，然后，我对宇宙里的星体没有什么意见，第三，我一点都不想让他失望，因为我挺喜欢你老哥的。”

巫师压低了声线，带着迟疑，“喜欢？”

这是非常难捱的半分钟，Tony能感觉到对方逼迫似的目光紧紧的对着自己，像是在质疑又像是纯粹的不解，Tony不得不清清嗓子又将视线在天花板上转了一圈，最后，他几乎自暴自弃的。

“噢，好吧，我爱上他了，这个答案可以吗，”他耸着肩。

“你能看出来，对吧，作为一个男朋友，Thor不是完美的，但是他很好，足够好到轻易的让人动心，我是个凡人，我对他动心了，可以吗？”

不知道为什么，巫师的表情几乎像是受到了创伤，情绪碎片似得从他的脸上剥落，露出底下的毫无防备。

“你的意思是……”

“我的意思是我爱你的老哥，也爱我的自己自由，所以我必须在无法抵抗前者之前，抓紧时间离开。”

Loki如同Thor警告的那样，不是一位很好的保密者。

对方低下了头，发出一些令人迷惑的轻笑，他轻弹手指，而对话中的提到的那人正从角落总慢慢的浮现，幻术融雪般消散，露出底下龙的人形。

巫师将自己的表情藏在阴影之中，下一发响指用来令他自己消失。从Thor的表情来看，对方应该听到整段对话。

金发的男人脸上带着笑容，眼神却显得悲伤。

“你说你爱上我了，对吧？”

又一次的，人类别开视线，他舔着自己的嘴唇，艰难的吐字。

“才没有……”

Thor摸了摸他的脸，金色的长发蹭在人类的额头上。

“我知道了。”龙的嗓音一如既往的浑厚且值得信赖，他的呼吸落在人类的额头上，“我没有很多时间，所以你现在就得开始收拾东西了，吾爱。”

这可能是第一次，也是最后一次，Thor喊出这个称呼的时候能听到另一种声音的回应。

“让我送你回家。”

【八】

高档乳胶床垫，完美，垃圾食品，完美，满世界都是电子产品外加一个体贴的电子管家，完美。

纽约市中心的高层楼房一如既往的舒适，总裁觉得自己能吃能睡，丝毫没有失恋的症状。  
他甚至给自己制定了健身的训练计划和作息表，那是他以前从未考虑过的东西

一切都很完美。除了他的甜心小秘书警告他，不准再在喝醉后抱着人家金发美女的脑袋，然后一个劲的嚎啕大哭了。

屁嘞，我才没有嚎啕大哭！

我们的总裁坚信自己是个硬派壮汉，平日里流血流汗不流泪，除了做爱和蜜蜡除毛，从不轻易落泪。

给自己点好熏香，被子也被打理的软软乎乎。总裁将自己塞进被子里，沉沉的入睡，却在半夜的时候，他忽如其来的惊醒。

一种莫名的、厚实的感觉袭击了他，仿佛被一洼稠密的细沙给裹住，他的心脏像是一块被浸在暖和的温水中的海绵，种惆怅又湿润的感觉充满了胸膛。

是因为气候吗，他想着，外面好像在下雨。又或者是因为晚上吃的生蚝特色菜？

他无法克制的想起自己的龙，然后摸了摸自己肚子。

总裁想要说服自己这是一次普通的失眠，和之前的失眠没有区别。但那种直觉前所未有的强烈。像是水汽那样令人无法捉摸。

他一溜小跑的从床上窜了下来，向着露台跑去，足够柔软的长毛拖鞋给他增添了一些麻烦，但是他没有时间介意。

整个城市笼罩在雨里，细密又柔软的雨水混杂着生涩的灰尘气味，像是刚刚从烤箱里拿出来的面包。

Tony自己都不知道为什么他要在露台上久久的站着，让自己被淋得透湿又狼狈，他几乎开始怀疑这是一场梦游，身体还好端端的待在床上，只是梦境里的他在淋一场大雨。

然而答案出现在了天边。

他知道都不知道自己为什么没有怀疑过这个答案。

他的龙像是长着巨大羽翼大鸟那样，出现在厚重的云层之下，旁边还有闪动的雷电和另一只龙，总是爱捉弄人的那只。他们齐齐的向着飞来，飞行的声音简直像某种愉快的引擎。

Tony看着他们盘旋着下落，翅膀变成了湿淋淋的披风和长袍，和脚步声一起啪啪哒哒的落在地上。

Thor先冲过来抱住了他，给了他一个双脚离地的热情拥抱，另一只龙在Thor的背后对着他挤了挤眼睛。

巫师捏出故作兴奋的语气，对他说：“Thor又能长途飞行了，猜猜是谁的功劳。”

人类在龙的脸颊上留下一个响亮的吻，“肯定是我的。”他得意的笑着，又大声地邀功。“全都是我的功劳。”

作为一名智力超群的未来学家，我们的总裁已经想好了接下来要发生的事。

首先，Tony会告诉对方自己的真名叫Tony Stark，让他的龙不要再用称呼大厦的方式称呼自己，然后Thor会让雨停下来，一起进到屋子里把湿漉漉的衣服弄干。  
Loki会在这个过程中，不断的唠叨自己只是想看热闹，完全不是因为关心某个弱小的人类。

而我们卓越的总裁，他决定要做一件大部分男人做不到的事：当一名堂堂正正的孕夫。

只是给龙生小宝宝而已，能有多难。

他一点都不、害、怕。


	2. 【番外】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：因为最近看了太多情景喜剧，这正文不同，番外不仅不火辣而且非常傻……

【一】

我们的总裁决定分享他的快乐，但是Potts小姐没有预想中的那么快乐。

穿着白色套装的红发女士将腿叠在一起，文件夹支在手臂之中，她的视线从左到右的扫过，然后落在了位于中心的人类总裁身上，语气几乎算得上平静。

“这是你的新男友？”她的笔尖指了指左边的那个。

“Yeah，说实话我想和他结婚。”

Potts小姐沉默了几秒，清清嗓，看向右边那个黑发男人。

“这位呢？”

“呃……”Tony别着头，看向Loki直到对方眯起眼睛，“我们还没有决定好，随行嫁妆吧，我想。”

“Stark——”  
“什么？”

法师与秘书小姐同时提高声音，Loki的眉毛在Tony面前危险的挑起。他回过头，看着自己的下属，耸了耸肩。

“好吧好吧，或者说是麻烦的亲戚，我刚说错了，只是个麻烦的亲戚。”他稍作补充，而Thor完全没有参与这场对话的打算，他是个被喜悦淹没了的男人，让他在里头多淹一会吧。

“麻烦的亲戚？”秘书小姐问。

“嗯哼。”

“你确定？”

“有什么问题吗？”

她取下文件夹上的笔，杆头轻轻的点过自己的下巴。  
“如果这位先生是另一位先生的附带财产，为了之后可能存在的婚前公证，我需要计算他的资产价值。”

这次的语气更为急迫，Loki再次喊出人类的姓氏。Tony像是被逮住的猫那样挠着自己的胡子，法师眼中的威胁很容易让人想起什么危险的咒语或者冷兵器的刀刃。

他伸出手比划。

“我保证他只是个麻烦的亲戚，一只野生动物，让他随便溜达就好。”

Thor的脸上是温柔的笑意，“也没有那么麻烦吧。”他轻声的说。

“还是有点麻烦的，”人类坚持自己的观点，

“你听好了，凡人，我不是谁的资产，也不是谁的亲戚。”黑发男人不厌其烦的补充。

穿着白色职业套装的女性“啪”的一声将文件夹关了起来。

“我警告你，凡人，如果你继续这样持续的挑衅我，Thor也不能保证你的安全。”

被威胁的人类用肩膀蹭了蹭法师。“别这样嘛，只是个小玩笑。”

“Loki，我告诉过你不准再威胁Tony，Tony是个人类，你会让他压力过大。”

当初Potts小姐将简历投进Stark工业，不是为了给自己的老板解决家庭纠纷的。所以她安静的收拾好需要的资料，准备悄悄的溜走。

“对嘛，Loky，这都是荷尔蒙的作用，你会影响宝宝的。”

总裁伸手去揉法师的头发，他好奇那儿的触感很久了。奇怪的是他并没有摸到预想中的发胶，他下次要问问Loki是怎么做到的。

被称为“嫁妆”的龙感到前所未有的屈辱，Loki的脸有些扭曲，他偷偷的把匕首幻化出来，却又被老哥在背后紧紧的攥着手肘。

“打扰一下。”

墙壁拐角处的门突然打开，冒出了秘书小姐的脑袋，她的红头发一如既往的柔顺又漂亮。

“我刚刚是不是听到了‘荷尔蒙’？”她晃了晃头发，迟疑的说，“还有宝宝什么的？”

“噢，我刚刚忘记说了吗？”

总裁看了看周围的两位，他对着她点头，抬起手臂，他大笑着的说。

“为我欢呼吧，Pepper，我要生宝宝了！”

完蛋，我的老板疯了。

Potts小姐看着他的老板，然后决定关上门。

【二】

今早有个穿条纹装的男人送了一堆装在纸盒里的食物，有着金灿灿的浮夸外表，还有强烈的油脂气味。

Thor对这种反原生态的食物充满戒心，为了安全他先尝试了一下，结果，很奇妙的，他居然停不下来了。

人类在加工食物上展示了惊人的天赋，Thor不愿意承认自己被折服，但被Loki发现他的时候，Thor正在面对着最后一个小盒子，手指上沾着金黄色的炸鸡碎屑，嘴里还在大口的嚼着。

他的法师老弟坐在沙发上，转头问向Thor。

“你知道那个红头发的女人和我说了什么吗？”他神色紧绷，忿忿不平，“她居然问我是不是设计师！设计师是人类的裁缝，那个凡人，居然认为我是个裁缝！”

Thor用手背蹭掉鼻尖上的食物残渣，又从小盒子里拿了一块经过人类厨师特殊处理过的肉块。

“她也问过我是不是模特。”他说。

“模特？”

法师歪了歪头。

“我也不知道，好像是专门穿衣服的人，我也不懂为什么光是穿衣服就能成为工作。”

Loki的嘴向下撇着，眼睛里装着愤怒。Thor庆幸他的老弟更多把情绪表现在脸上，而不是憋在那颗没有人能看懂的心里。

“她在羞辱我们。”Loki小声的念叨，表情像是在打算着什么。

“别这样，我的兄弟，她只是不明白我们从哪来的。”Thor手掌落在兄弟的肩膀上。

“人类太久没有见过龙，他们已经忘了我们的存在。要我说我们应该继续保持低调，直到Tony顺利的度过这段时间。”

Loki动手拍走了他的手，Thor注意到自己好像在对方的衣服上留下了一点油渍，但是他决定对此保持沉默。

“你要我为了那个人类忍受这些羞辱？”

“你不是唯一对此不满的人，”蓝眼睛的金发男人转动视线，他径直看向自己的兄弟，眼神中是王者该有的矜持——尽管他在面对那些炸肉块的时候完全忘记了这种矜持。

“这座城市就像是Tony的森林，他的领地，我想要融入进来，就像是Tony曾为我做的那样。”

大概是对这酸兮兮的炫耀行为十分不满，法师翻了个明显的白眼。

“我们应该出去逛逛，了解人类世界，”Thor拍拍手，找了个布料擦干净自己的手指，“熟悉环境，换些人类的衣服，结识些朋友，说不定我们还能真的找到个工作。”

去你的工作。

Loki对大多数的卑微人类毫无兴趣，更别说为他们工作。但是他的兄弟Thor看起来跃跃欲试，直觉告诉他Thor绝对会搞砸，所以他想去看看热闹。

【三】

事实证明，放着两只龙在家里是个相当不明智的选择。

临近下班的时候Tony接到电话，警察告诉他Thor Odinson先生因为抢劫服装店被扣押。  
同时的，Potts小姐给他发来消息，Stark的公关部门刚刚解决完另一位年轻点的Odinson先生的问题，他用管制武器威胁了一整个公交车的乘客。

这次旅程比他们想象的还要更加复杂。

Thor帮助一位老奶奶，将她的猫从树上摇了下来。Loki厌倦了只能走路，他们上了公交车，却被要求拿出通行卡。司机只是按照规程办事，周围的观众也随口起哄。

Loki拿出用来通行的匕首，他用自己的方式警告了司机还有乘客，伴随着标准的反派笑声。

“听好了，你们这些卑微的人类，我会毁灭你们所有人。我会毁灭你们的儿子，还有儿子的儿子，什么神都没办法庇护你们！”

Thor不得不在车上的小姑娘大声哭出来之前，把自己的兄弟从车上拖了下来。

接着Loki依旧用小刀捅了一个路过的星探，对方问他们想不想当模特，忍无可忍的坏龙先生果断出手，汹涌的出血量很快让那个中年男人昏了过去。

Thor让Loki将他们瞬移到医院，候诊室的护士夸赞他们是个有责任的好心人，还见义勇为，帮助因为被抢劫而受伤的市民。

“现在纽约很少有你们这样的热情人了，真是不容易。顺便问一下，你的兄弟有女朋友了吗？”

“我不是他的兄弟。”Loki不厌其烦的反驳。

Thor没好意思告诉对方那人就是他们捅的。

现在想来那位护士紧紧的拉着Thor的手臂，可能不只是因为对于好心人的敬佩。

故事的最后，Loki决定用瞬移从医院消失，而Thor认为穿着一身沾满鲜血的外套不适合走在城市里。

他去服装店狩猎了一些衣服，并且自然的认为只要到手，衣服就属于他了。

Tony赶去警局领人。

他的新男友、龙的人形正局促的坐在警局吱吱呀呀的小椅子上，一本正经的回答对方的问话。

“职业？”

他抬头看了看赶来的Tony，脸上带着略显歉疚的笑。

“模特吧，大概。”他对着警官说。

【三】

作为一位严谨的科学家，Tony有理由相信男人是没有能力怀孕的，即使曾经有男性达成了这项成就，他们也肯定没能在漫长的人类进化之旅中活下来。

换句话说，宝宝又应该从哪里蹦出来呢？难道要从嘴里跑出来吗。

一想到这个问题，Tony险些被自己的想象给吓倒。

所幸身上舒适的睡袍和手里的冰淇淋抵消了一些惊恐，Tony用牙齿将塑料勺咬出咯吱咯吱的声响，Loki被这噪音打扰，瞥来一眼。

人类加大力道，法师闭上双眼，摇了摇头。

他坐在Tony对面的椅子上，手臂靠着桌面。

“我不会说第二遍，你有什么恳求，最好现在就说出来。”

“什么？”

Tony拿着冰淇淋的小勺，故作无辜的眨眼。

“我知道你有事情想问，如果你想要靠着我的肩膀哭诉，我可以恩准你这次。”

我才不需要靠着别人的肩膀来哭诉呢。

如果一定要选择一个肩膀，Tony会选择Thor或者Pepper或者他的老朋友Rhodes，也不会选择Loki。

Loki有一对非常坚硬的肩膀，这让“用脑袋靠着别人”的活动变得像是“用脑袋撞向床角”那样，令人不快。Tony宁可好好的窝在自己的沙发里，和冰淇淋一起舒舒服服的哭诉。

他摸摸鼻子，放低了声音。

“我会因为生下宝宝而死掉吗？”

Loki眯起眼睛看着他。

“你是不是得用你那把小匕首把我从中间刨开，把宝宝拿出来，然后再把我缝起来，看我能不能挺过去？”

Loki歪了歪脑袋，他张开嘴，停顿了好一会。

“你认为我和Thor，”他用手比划着，带着难以置信的惊讶，“你是不是觉得我们是野蛮人？”

“我怎么知道。”

尽管手里还有一半的冰淇淋，Tony也能感觉到自己临近崩溃了。  
他大部分时间都认为自己能够胜任“小龙崽的妈妈”这种角色，小部分时间他觉得这件事荒唐透顶。  
他应该找个心理咨询师或者理疗师什么的，免得自己因为过度焦虑而跳进自家的巧克力厂的热巧克力池。

“没有男人做过这种事情，没有人！”他踱着步子，语气激动，“就算有男人曾经生下过小孩，他肯定是死了，所以我们才不认识他。我是说，我的宝宝要从哪出来呢，我不认为我浑身上下有哪个地方可以让我的宝宝跑出来。”

或许是“我的宝宝”这类词汇的效果，又或者是孕期的荷尔蒙让面前的人类看起来可爱不少。Loki意外的发觉自己并没有因为对方的聒噪而生气，甚至可以说，他觉得这种阶段性的小失控还有些……呃……可以接受。

他握住了人类的手臂，安抚式的拍了拍。

Tony从过呼吸的边缘缓慢的恢复了一些，Loki换上温柔的声音，无论是客观还是主观上都可以评价为温柔的声音。

“别担心，Tony，这没什么好担心的，宝宝刚出来的时候只是个小蛋。”

手掌之下的力道立刻放松下来，人类睁大眼睛看着他。

“你会有五个月的时间孕育这个小蛋，然后把他生出来，再经过一段时间的孵化，你就能看到小宝宝的眼睛了。”

放在平时，Loki一定能意识到自己的用词有多不“Loki”。

“刚开始的时候他会更像是一只龙，有着龙的特征，但是等他的力量慢慢成长，他会逐渐有能力幻化出自己的人形。一切都需要时间。”

人类看起来像是得到了彻底的宽慰。他情难自已的傻笑了起来，捂着脸，像个幸福的孕夫该有的那样。接着，他又放下手，带着些微的迟疑。

“如果我不够喜欢他怎么办，”Tony小声的嘟囔，“我从来都和爬行类动物处不来，如果我没能成为一个优秀的父亲，而是因为他的外形就把他当成小动物……”

人类再次用手捂住双眼，却不是因为喜悦。

现在Loki能够确定他老哥绑架的人类是个孕期反应相当强烈的家伙，有的人就是这样，Loki只是需要时间来确认。

另外的，他急切的希望Thor赶紧来到现场。  
Tony的过激反应也有可能来自于肚子里的小宝宝，龙总是能分辨威胁与安全，或许Loki的靠近让那个高贵的龙族幼崽感到了不安。

真是个挑剔的臭小子。

Loki正思考着他是不是应该用幻术把老哥叫来。Thor从楼梯间冒了个脑袋，不过半秒就明白了情况，他快步走了过来。Loki想在对方到来之前把手臂从人类那儿抽出来，可惜失败。

“怎么了？”

“我没有欺负他，是他自己非要拉着我的。”

法师指了指旁边的人，迅速甩锅。

伏在吧台上的人类抬起头，眼睛通红，用带着哭腔的方式。

“Thor，我是个糟糕的父亲……”

“你才不是糟糕的父亲呢。”

金头发的高大男人将他的爱人抱了过来，他吻着对方的额头，“你会成为世界上最好的父亲，吾爱，你是最好的。”

在完成这个动作的期间内，Thor和他的兄弟进行了短暂的交流。

Loki对着他耸了耸肩。“他是那种反应很强烈的类型。”

Thor恍然大悟，他搂着人类的肩膀，安抚性的揉了揉，同时用嘴型无声的与Loki说话。

“难怪，他是那种反应很强烈的类型。”

尽管只剩下百分之二的理智，Tony剩下的那些理智依旧忍不住的好奇，为什么那两只龙都对“反应强烈的类型”这个词汇如此熟练，这是龙的常见繁殖问题还是怎么的。

“你和宝宝都会没事的，Tony，我们会照顾你们。”他轻吻对方的头顶，“从传统角度来看，你是宝宝的妈妈，你只可能成为糟糕的母亲……”

Tony抬起头看着他，面无表情，这令Thor接下来的话变得有些结巴且足够谨慎。

“而且这、这也绝对不可能发生。”

警报解除，长舒一口气。

人类的脸上依旧带着哭过的痕迹，头发也乱做一团。

他拔了拨头发，努力让自己看起来像是原先那个成熟的、处变不惊的成功男士——尽管他在对方眼中的形象从来不是这样。

“你是对的，Thor，我没有必要现在就反应过度，我们还有五个月呢，再说了，一个小蛋而已，我肯定能生下来的，不会比一个鸡蛋大多少。”

在结束这段话之前，Tony已经反应到事情不妙。

Loki先露出一副欲言又止的表情，Thor也在他提到鸡蛋的时候紧张了起来。Tony重新抓紧自己的冰淇淋小勺，希望接下来自己的反应能够足够成熟。

“事实上，是三个月。”

Loki第一个发言，“你在离开森林之前就怀上了宝宝，但是我们过了一个半月才意识到Thor恢复的力量。”

“而且他会比鸡蛋大一些，吾爱，他是个小龙，自然会有一些……重量。”

那柄塑料勺清脆的崩开，弹向天花板。Thor在它跌回到某人的脸上之前，抓住了那个玩意。  
Tony清了清嗓，声音发颤。

“有多大呢？”

他用最正经的嗓音提问，以掩饰自己紧张到快要吐出来的情绪。

两只龙对视了一眼，用眼神互相推脱。

“我想，一颗正常的龙蛋应该有这么大。”

作为孩子他爸的Thor显然败下阵来，他用手摆出个椭圆。

“然后他会从……”

“他会从他来的地方……咳，我的意思是，毕竟只有那一个出口……”

Tony在对方能说完那些话之前就冲进了厕所，毫无顾忌的吐了出来。

过于反应强烈到神志不清的那几秒，大概是他最无忧无路的几秒，简直像是回到了童年般快乐。

【四】

关于反应强烈，Loki完全没有在开玩笑。

Thor曾经和Pepper讨论这个问题，这位女士显然在照顾Tony上很有一套，但是对方把这当成了某种恶作剧，打趣了几句高龄产妇之类的玩笑话，就钻进那种忽上忽下的铁皮盒子。

Thor怀疑Pepper不太喜欢自己，因为对方不止一次的在他面前提到婚前的财产公证。  
还有她一直坚持说不管Thor怎样哄骗，她和董事会都会确保他不会从Tony身边捞走哪怕一分钱。  
希望这些话不是对于他的职业偏见。

Thor没有当过模特，但是他好像已经与那些自己从未共事过的同事有了情感连接，他甚至购买了一些杂志，上头住着小小的人类模特的影子，那些不爱好好穿衣服，还摆出各种别扭姿势的家伙。。

然后他发现Tony对那些模特有兴趣的，他又把杂志给处理掉了。  
表面的说法：杂志因为太靠近电源被走火的电流给烤焦。至于真正的原因，我们只能说Potts小姐对于Odinson先生阴暗面的怀疑，并非毫无道理。

Thor并非是唯一与“反应强烈”做抗争的家伙。

至于另一边，Stark先生也非常努力的在控制他失控的情绪。

他尽可能在自己没有失控的时间里处理掉公司的琐事。同时，他认真起来时往往有着惊人的效率，Stark先生已经将工作做在了所有人的前头，很快他就能给自己安排一个假期，用来专注于自己的家庭。

这是个激动人心又令人紧张词语，家庭。

有时Tony在梦里见到那颗还未完全成型的小蛋，一片宁静的黑暗中，他像是一颗发光的种子，生长的新芽缠住他的手臂，带着孩子特有的温暖与迷人，枝叶向着天空生长。

Thor则是隔着梦境看向他现实中的爱人，人类在他怀中熟睡，脸上是满足的微笑。

他低头吻对方的额头，共鸣从他们紧紧相拥的身体中响起，一如平实的心跳。

【五】

随着时间的推移，Tony越发感觉到身体的变化。

他增了点重量，看起来也比以前圆乎了不少。  
因为孩子的父亲有着惊人的质量——Thor比同等体型的人类要重一倍。大部分的增重可以归功于那颗小蛋，或者说“小”这个形容词有点太委屈他了。

对着镜子撩起衣角，Tony能够看到小腹前明显的凸起，不至于像个怀胎十月的孕妇，却也足够明显。

Pepper更倾向于相信他处于热恋期的发福，而非怀孕，Tony也乐得让她继续这么想。  
她为了调查那两个不知道从哪冒出来的奇怪男人已经足够焦头烂额，等Pepper看到了宝宝，一切都会变得明朗起来。

“你还好吗？”

Loki路过他身后，突然发问。

Tony看了看面前的冰箱，又回过头，看着对方。

“怎么了？”

法师摸着自己的下巴，指了指冰箱门上落下来的水珠，“你已经在这站了十分钟了，要拿什么吗？”

事实上，Tony确实不记得自己来到这是想干嘛的了。

砰的关上冰箱，“只是想吹吹冷风。”他为自己开解。

怀孕不止为人类带来了酸痛的脚踝，捉摸不定的胃口，偶尔想吃木板的奇怪冲动。同时的，男性的身体构造注定了如果你想在肚子里藏一颗坚硬的蛋，你的某些器官难免会受到挤压。

就像是现在，Tony在原地站了有一会，他忽然移动脚步的动作使那颗调皮鬼不偏不倚的正中……呃，因为这个场景中有个小宝宝存在，所以我们会采用“男性特有的性腺器官”这个词。

此时那颗调皮鬼不偏不倚的压在人类的“男性特有性腺器官”上，并且说实话，这不是Tony第一次面对这种问题了。

他握紧了手，指望对方没能看出端倪，临近的生产期令他持续性的又湿又软，更换内裤的次数前所未有的勤快。

Tony试图掩盖这个问题已经有一阵，Thor倒是没有挑战，现在他是个完美又圣洁的父亲，而且也不算那种特别细心的类型。

但是Loki就不一样了，这个阴险的，聪明的，总是在扮演反派却又扮演的十分糟糕的家伙，Tony知道他迟早得把这个问题提出来。他看着对方从柜子上取了糖块，放进红茶里，悠闲的晃了晃勺子。

Loki喝了一口茶。

“你知道你可以乞求我的接济还不用付出代价吧。”

“你是不是有什么语言障碍，没办法直接把‘我想帮你’这句话说出来。”

“我才不想帮你！”对方像是被蛇咬了一口，退后了半步，眉毛紧紧的皱着，“我是要你乞求我，但不用真的乞求。”

人类翻了个白眼，“你没救了。”

“你尽管这么继续下去好了，反正每天湿乎乎的漏水龙头的也不是我。”

出于种族的骄傲，Loki将自己扔在沙发上，装作毫不在意的样子。

人类抿着嘴，不说话，棕褐色的眼睛里闪着不知名的情绪。

Loki几乎立刻就开始后悔，不仅仅是因为道德上的批判。

他几乎没有多少道德残留，只是如果面前小人开始情绪崩溃，Loki实在想不到该用什么方式与对方交流。  
他又不能掐人，也不能拿小刀去捅人。他甚至不能用带着恶作剧性质的法术来惩罚那个家伙。  
抛去了以上这些社交礼仪，Loki实在不知道应该怎么与对方交流。

所以他略显紧张喝了几口茶，直到杯子已经空了还在假装。

出乎意料的，人类从临近爆发的边缘恢复过来。

Tony抬着头，“我应该怎么做？ ”他问。

“你可以和Thor做爱。”

“咳咳！”

Tony用大声的咳嗽把语气的尾音给盖过，他迅速捂住自己的小腹，压低了声音。

“你在说什么呢，这里还有个小宝宝。”

沙发上的法师瘪了瘪嘴，“反正他早晚都会知道。”

“但不是现在！”

人类从沙发上扯下一件外套，将肚子捂得严严实实才重新让对方说话。

“我从来都不知道你是这么有羞耻心的人。”Loki说。

“现在我是一个父亲了，有着双倍的羞耻心。”

Loki望着天花板，露出嘲讽的笑。

“这对你一定很不容易。”他说着，很快被毫无攻击性的“凡人生气拳”砸了个正着，他挑挑眉毛继续说，“你应该和Thor做爱。”

“哈，真好笑。”

“不，我是认真的，”微微别过身子，Loki看向凡人。

“怀孕后期的适当性爱有助于生产，你们种族的育儿书上都是这么写的。”

“你还看了我们种族的育儿书？哇哦，我感动的都要哭了。”

看吧，法师长长的吐了口气，这就是我总是需要捅人的原因。

Tony倒是一副饶有兴致的样子。

“所以你觉得我应该找个机会发泄自己的欲望？”

尽管话题的走向越来越不像Loki所期待的那样，但是因为还有另外一个人，也动用那种“不需要真正乞求的乞求”，他得把话说完。

“我觉得你应该和Thor做爱。”

法师干巴巴的说。

“你这个不知道感恩的、健忘的、快乐的小傻瓜，”

【六】

关于小傻瓜的部分，Thor有着全部的发言权，

事实是这样的，他们的孕期准备工作并不想人类以为的那样，充满着禁欲与责任。

Tony总是睡不好，因为他的肚子里有颗圆滚滚的蛋，他尝试了各种睡姿，始终觉得另一边的身体被压的很不舒服。  
于是Thor承担起了睡垫的工作。

他帮助Tony找到那种特定的、完美的、不至于让人难受的睡姿。基本上就是他抱着自己的爱人，让对方在手臂中入睡。

刚开始的时候这项工作远远称不上折磨。与自己的爱人和自己的小孩度过甜美又安静的长夜，这几乎是世界上最美好的事情。

但渐渐的，Thor发现了困难的部分。

Tony不仅是孕期反应强烈的类型，还是会在睡着后无意识做出一些举动的类型。

荷尔蒙让人类总是处在某种兴致勃勃的状态，而龙的气味无疑加剧了这一点。

有的时候Thor会在半夜醒来，因为Tony正在小心翼翼的取悦自己。

人类在本能的驱动下，迷迷糊糊的撸动着已经硬到发疼的性器，他咬着下唇，试图不发出声音，臀缝间入口渗出粘液，沾湿了Thor的裤子。

世界上任何一个性功能正常的男人都会在这个时候加入进来。

他握住人类的阴茎，对方被惊到似的抬头看他，漂亮的大眼睛里装着湿漉漉的情欲。

过了一会，当Tony发现自己已经被彻底逮住了。他会握着龙的手掌，小声的、恳求的。他的眉间微微皱起，嗓音中带着甜腻的鼻音。

“摸摸我，”  
他用紧紧的攥着对方的拇指，撒娇似的，“你多摸摸我……”

身处这种情况，Thor愿意做任何从对方嘴里冒出来的请求，任何的。

不甚清醒的Tony带着难以置信的温柔，他像是个过分可爱的多爪鱼，轻易的就变得湿润，透明的体液顺着腿缝向下流淌，他发出那种急促又细小的呻吟，恳求他的丈夫满足他——没错，他的丈夫，就是这么火辣。

更别说那微微鼓胀的肚子，一想到那里正孕育着自己的孩子，他爱的人使如何怀着自己的孩子，Thor对于自己没有彻底失控到毁掉半座城市的事实相当骄傲。

看吧，到目前为止这是个天堂。

这是在深夜中能发生的最美好的事情，他的人类在他手中扭动，身躯因为快感而潮红。Tony在龙的手中轻易的高潮，稀薄的精液溅在对方强壮的手臂上。

事情就在此刻急转直下，得到了满足的人类打了个小呼噜，翻过身后迅速的入睡。  
而另一位参与者，那位同样兴奋，但因为持久力的问题被对方独自丢下的Odinson先生只能在惊诧与忍耐中吞下悲伤的苦果。

他能怎么做呢。人类已经因为怀孕的原因而饱受着浅薄睡眠苦恼。Thor不可能因此而把对方叫醒，也不希望自己的动作让他的爱人睡不踏实。更可怕的是这不仅只发生过一两次。

他的确花了一些时间才接受这个事实，同时还伴随着惊人的挫败感。

也正是因为这个原因，他可能在面对Loki的“不需要真的恳求的恳求”上做出了“真的恳求”。

当他看见Loki和Tony坐在沙发上聊天，法师转过头，对着他做了个眨眼的暗示，他感受到了真正的解脱，和家庭的温暖。

【七】

有的时候Thor会忘记Tony是个真正的军火商，也就是说他拥有一些普通人类的东西。

比如一间安全屋。

Tony在预产期之前把自己关进了他的工作室，也就是大厦内的安全屋。

十英尺的加强合金，足够的通风口和储备电源。Tony把自己关进了小屋子。他是那种反应强烈的类型，这是母性本能的应激反应。  
孩子他爹被关在门外，无语凝噎。面对着从设备口伸出来十几架重机枪。

Thor按响屋子前的通话器，“Tony，让我进去。”

“不。”

屋内的声音相当坚决。

Loki看热闹不嫌站在后头，噗嗤噗嗤的吃着爆米花，他晃了晃手指，嘲讽的提出建议。

“你可以用锤子把这屋子砸了。”

顺便把里面的人类也弄伤吗？  
更为年长的金发男人回头瞪了对方一眼，继续对着通话器努力。

“我不觉得你能一个人处理这件事，Tony，让我进去吧。”

看着血统高贵的老哥狼狈的请求一个人类，完美的娱乐了另外一位Odinson先生。

“不，我不会开门的，”通话器里传出滋滋的声响，“我怎么知道你不会想偷我的宝宝。”

Thor无奈的揉着自己的额头，“Tony，我不会偷走你的宝宝，我是孩子的父亲。”

通话的另一边忽然陷入了沉默。Thor几乎以为事情解决了。

那头的人类小声的说：“你也不能确定……”

什么？

金头发的男人歪了歪脑袋，表情僵在脸上，他按住按钮。

“你说什么？”

同时的，他回头盯着自己的兄弟，嚼着爆米花的巫师发觉自己被一道极不友好的视线锁定， 他愣在原地，看着Thor的眼神变得愈发炙热。

迅速的摇头，“我什么都没做呢，”Loki大声的回答，他清着嗓子，犹豫了一会，“至少现在还没有。”

“就算、就算你是孩子的父亲，我也不能确定你……不确定你会不会想偷走我的蛋。”

Tony的声音从墙壁上传来，Thor的注视终于又回到了该去的地方，他扒着那个方形的小盒子，大概是把上头闪烁的蓝灯当成自己爱人的眼睛。

“这是我们的孩子，”他放柔声调，“我们会一起保护他，没有人能把他从我们身边偷走。”

这是一段足够感人的真情流露，几乎让后头的法师认为偷走那个蛋是个好主意。然后他意识到即使以他的标准来看，这样的恶作剧也有些过分了。

几次闪烁之后，那个方形的小盒子中传来一声微弱的赞同。Tony答应他很快就会来开门。

Thor在门口等了差不多十五分钟，然后人类的鼾声从通话器中传出，让他确定Tony已经把开门的事情彻底忘记了。

【八】

“你就只是这样盯着他？”

Loki走进房间，看到他的兄弟像是一个过于多余的立柱那样，站在床边，眼神一动也不动的锁在被褥里的新妈咪和他的宝贝蛋上。

为了孵化龙的子嗣，生产者将会主动的提高他们的体温，这也就是说Tony将会持续的消耗大量能量，同时保持着不算健康的温度。

Tony的脸上有汗水带来的湿润光泽，脸颊上也满是潮红的颜色。看上去精疲力尽。  
Loki怀疑Thor的面色凝重正是因为这个原因

暗红色的床单上有两个圆润的球体，大一点的是蜷着身体的人类，正无意识的撅着嘴，陷入沉睡中。  
而那颗可爱的蛋躺在他的怀里，米白色的表面上流转着细微的淡金色花纹，为他们的未来许诺了一只健康的小龙。

尽管有些如此多的不确定性和风险，面前的画面依旧带着某种抚慰人心的魔力。

等Loki能够说出下一句，“你这样盯着他睡觉，简直像个变态。”他已经像他老哥那样，盯了有四十分钟。

【九】

Loki转过头，面对他的兄弟。

“你知道我之前说过，约顿海姆的血脉应该断在我这。”

雕塑一般的男人终于停止了凝视，看向他非亲生的弟弟。

法师扯了扯嘴角，摆出口不对心的微笑。

“现在我收回这句话。”

【全文完】


End file.
